TAKEN FROM ME
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: O aniversário de três anos de namoro seria em três dias, não fazia sentido esperar para comemorar tanta felicidade. Só precisavam um do outro para serem felizes, nada mais. - the GazettE - Aoi x Uruha.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Taken From Me

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Tema Musical:** Far Away - Nickelback

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Ação.

**Resumo: **O aniversário de três anos de namoro seria em três dias, não fazia sentido esperar para comemorar tanta felicidade. A vida não espera e as provações só mostraram o que eles já sabiam desde o começo: Que só precisavam um do outro para serem felizes, nada mais.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma estória Yaoi, se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória:** Primeiro Amigo Secreto do LJ do Secrets Place. Este é meu presente para Yume Vy, grande amiga que está sempre no meu coração. _Querida, foi maravilhoso abrir o e-mail e ver seu nome lá! Fiquei muito feliz em poder retribuir o lindo presente do ano passado! Te amo!_

_**TAKEN FROM ME**_

**Capítulo 1 - ****Just one chance**

**This time, this place,  
**_Este tempo, este lugar  
_**Misused, mistakes  
**_Esses desperdícios , esses erros  
_**Too long, too late  
**_Tanto tempo, tão tarde  
_**Who was I to make you wait?  
**_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
_**Just one chance, just one breath  
**_Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro  
_**Just in case there's just one left  
**_Caso reste apenas um  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know...  
**_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_

**oOo**

**TÓKIO**

**17/NOVEMBRO**

Sábado – 06:26 PM

Olhos verdes observavam do outro lado da rua, o corpo esbelto escondido atrás do poste, quando os dois rapazes chegaram rindo e brincando, correndo pela calçada em frente ao edifício. O olhar de esmeralda se alternava entre eles e uma velha fotografia onde se via um rapaz adolescente, loiro, bonito, de olhos chocolates, com o braço jogado sobre ombro de outro um pouco menor, moreno, cabelos castanho claros, de olhos verdes. Encostou o dedo na foto, acariciando o rosto delicado do moreno, de sorriso bonito, olhando apaixonado para o loiro que o abraçava, e limpou uma lágrima que havia caído sobre ela.

**oOo**

**That I love you  
**_Que eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Eu sempre te amei  
_**That I miss you  
**_E eu sinto sua falta  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
_**And you'll never go  
**_E você nunca irá embora  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais  
_

**oOo**

**17/NOVEMBRO**

Sábado – 06:28 PM

Entraram no elevador, ofegantes pela corrida e pelas risadas, Aoi com a camiseta molhada colada ao corpo, agarrando o loiro pelos pulsos o imobilizando na parede, ao lado do painel de controle, apertando um dos botões.

- Seu safado... Esperou que eu me distraísse para me molhar e depois fugir! – Falou entre o riso, os olhos brilhando, fitando o rosto alegre e matreiro.

- Ah, Aoi! – A risada gostosa e espontânea ecoou dentro do cubículo. – É que eu acho você sexy de camiseta molhada colada assim no peito... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, fixando o olhar brilhante na malha marcada pelos biquinhos durinhos. – Huuummm... Sexy, lindo e gostoso!

- E você é descarado! – Olhou-o ameaçador, mas com o sorriso aberto desmentindo a braveza do olhar. – Olha que eu ainda posso te castigar, hein? – Ameaçou, o arrastando atrás de si quando a porta do elevador se abriu, segurando-o pelos pulsos unidos com uma única mão.

- Aaaahhhh... Issoooo... – Gemeu, o provocando, se deixando levar sem nenhuma resistência. – Me castiga que eu gosssto!

Aoi chegou à porta do apartamento gargalhando com as tiradas impudicas do loiro, que o acompanhava balançando os quadris sinuosamente, enquanto falava.

- Quem diria que meu namorado tããão casto e tímido se revelaria um verdadeiro devasso! – Girou a chave na fechadura, entrando com ele e o puxando contra si, fazendo o corpo dele se chocar contra o seu, as faces rosadas ficando a milímetros uma da outra, os lábios quase colados.

- É que... – Uruha parou, olhando fixamente os lábios cheios, aproximando a boca e tocando-os com a língua, lambendo-os sensualmente. – Huuummmm... Meu namorado gosta... Que eu seja assssiiim... – Um sorriso sem vergonha se delineou em seus lábios, os olhares se encontrando apaixonados.

- Ele deve ser um grande pervertido, isso sim... – Falou baixinho, encostando-se na porta fechada, soltando-lhe os pulsos e o enlaçando pela cintura apertando o corpo junto ao seu, segurando o lábio dele entre os dentes.

- Oh, siiimmm!!! – Pousou as mãos no peito acariciando por cima da camiseta molhada, para logo depois desvencilhar-se dos braços dele e se afastar a uma distância segura... – Você não imagina o quanto... – Subiu as mãos pelo corpo, levantando a própria camiseta com esses movimentos, esfregando-as na pele, bem sensual.

- Kou... – Aoi o comia com os olhos, seguindo cada movimento sinuoso das mãos, a voz em tom de aviso.

Ele é muuuiiito pervertido... – Foi tirando os sapatos, dando um passo atrás. – ...E lindo... – Lambeu os lábios... – ...E gostoso... – Erguendo a camiseta e passando pela cabeça e deixando-a cair aos seus pés. – ...E sexy! – Abriu o botão o zíper do jeans e deslizou a calça pelas pernas longas, retirando pelos pés e pisando sobre ela, ficando somente com a boxer vermelha. – Um graaannnde pervertido!

Uruha riu alto e correu, passando pelo corredor e entrando no quarto, sendo seguido de perto pelo moreno, que o empurrou de bruços sobre a cama caindo sobre ele.

- Hummm... – Aoi gemeu deitado sobre ele, esfregando o quadril sobre as nádegas redondinhas. – O que você quis dizer com essa ênfase no 'grande', hein? – Mordiscou a orelha dele. – Tá a fim de aumentar o seu castigo?

- Entenda como quiser... – Arrepiou-se todo com os dentes do moreno em sua pele, remexendo o quadril sob ele.

- Já entendi... – Ainda sobre ele, virou o rosto lindo e o beijou, a mão percorrendo a lateral do corpo, o quadril ondulando sobre as nádegas, ouvindo os gemidos dele.

- Hummmm... Yuuuuu... – Gemeu quando a boca deixou seus lábios e percorreu o seu pescoço e ombros, ofegando sob o peso dele. – Vem... Vem... E me castiga... Bem gostoso...

- Sei bem... – Beijava e mordia a pele macia da nuca, deixando-a vermelha e sensível. – O que você quer... – O braço se estendeu e abriu a gavetinha do criado mudo tirando de lá um tubo de lubrificante, que deixou ao lado co corpo e um par de cordinhas brancas. Com uma amarrou os dois pulsos juntos, com a outra prendeu os pulsos à cabeceira da cama.

- Você sempre sabe... Huuummmmm... – Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, abafando os gemidos. – Mesmo quando me... Aaahhhhh... – Arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça pra trás, com a mordida mais forte no meio da coluna. – Torturaaaahhhh....

- É assim que você gosta... – Se afastou um pouco, tirando as roupas apressadamente e atirando-as no chão ao lado da cama, colocando-se entre as pernas dele, abrindo-as um pouco mais enfiando a mão por baixo e trazendo os testículos e o pênis deixando-os expostos para si. – E que eu também gosto...

Olhou-o com luxúria e percorreu as costas de cima abaixo, lambendo e mordendo até chegar ao vão das nádegas, passando a língua ali, abrindo as polpas e lambendo lentamente, descendo mais, ouvindo os gemidos longos e langorosos... Desceu ainda mais, roçando a pele no corpo dele, chupando os testículos, adorando ouvir aquela voz necessitada, pedindo, implorando, lambendo o membro rijo, sempre devagar e com calma, deixando o loiro desesperado. Fechou os lábios sobre a pontinha sugando delicadamente, provocando arrepios de prazer.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhnnnn... Mais... Maiiissss... – Ele se contorcia sob o assédio do moreno, repuxando as mãos presas, as coxas imobilizadas pelos braços fortes de Aoi.

- Hummm... Delicioso!

Abriu a bisnaga de lubrificante, colocando um pouco nos dedos, o tocando com intimidade, os dedos indicador e médio se esfregando e brincando na entrada, só provocando, os lábios ainda na glande, sorvendo as gotas peroladas que vazavam da pequena abertura, indicando que ele estava bastante excitado. Escorregou a ponta do indicador lentamente em seu interior, colocando-o inteiro dentro dele notando o pequeno desconforto, movendo-o superficial e lentamente.

Mantinha a coxa direita dele sob sou braço, trabalhando com a língua e os lábios na glande. Trouxe o indicador para fora quase que completamente, juntando a ponta do médio e forçando os dois juntos para dentro, penetrando-o mais profundamente, mais forte, provocando reações mais desesperadas nele. Sentindo o corpo reagir involuntariamente, contraindo e relaxando, arrepiando e remexendo, gemidos e suspiros e gritos, palavras incoerentes saindo daqueles lábios que adorava beijar.

- Aoi... Aoi... Hummm... – Gemia alucinado, repuxando as mãos, tentando se virar, mas impedido pelo moreno de se mover. – Nã-não fa-az... Aaahhnnnnn... Assim... A-Aoi... Eu... Huuummmm...

Aoi parou com as chupadas no membro cada vez mais duro, continuando a mexer com os dedos, mordendo mais forte a polpa da nádega, a parte interna da coxa, os dentes roçando devagar na glande exposta. Trouxe os dedos quase inteiramente para fora juntando o anular aos outros dois, os enfiando profundamente dentro dele, parando por um instante, antes de começar a se mover forte e incisivamente, a língua lambendo o pênis de todos os lados e ângulos, da ponta à base, sem realmente tomá-lo na boca ou demonstrar a intenção de possuí-lo, sem pressa nenhuma...

- N-não... Não... AOI! Hummm...! – Gemia e gritava descontrolado, à beira da insanidade. – As-assim eu... Aaahhhmmm... YUUUU!

O moreno sorriu, repetindo as investidas fortes e profundas, distintas, saindo devagar e entrando rápida e profundamente, investidas certeiras na próstata sensível, se deliciando com o que via, os dedos longos dele se enrolando na corda, puxando com força, a reação do corpo que se arqueava a cada uma delas.

- Assim... – Pergunta com malícia e deleite. – Você o quê, Kou...?

Sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria, gemendo e se contorcendo, desesperado com aquela tortura de prazer, envolveu o pênis dele com os lábios, a glande toda na boca, sugando forte... Sentiu os músculos dele se contraindo e então... Parou. Um rosnado frustrado se fez ouvir, e um murmúrio ininteligível também.

Engatinhou sobre ele, deitando-se sobre o corpo levemente suado, o peito apoiando nas costas dele, levantando levemente o quadril, o pênis rijo encaixando-se nele, a mão apertando o quadril, a boca acariciando a nuca.

- Aaahhhhh... Aoi! – Gemia arfante, afoito... – Me possui... Vai... Aaahhhmmm... Não me castiga mais... Vem!

A mão grande de Aoi abriu a nádega, deixando o corpo pesar, entrando devagar e num movimento fluído até se encostar todo nele, ouvindo o gemido longo e levemente dolorido.

- Hummm... Assim né, amor? – Gemeu junto ao ouvido dele.

Levantou o quadril, movendo-se devagar, o vai e vem começando, mordendo e lambendo o ombro, vendo as mãos dele agarradas à corda que as prendia à cama. Continuou o movimento lento, sentindo que ele relaxava sob si e começava a mover o quadril de encontro ao seu.

- Is-sso Aoi! Isso! Mais! Huuummmm... Ma-mais f-forte!

Levantou o tronco apoiando-se num dos braços, tirando o peso de cima dele, puxando o quadril com uma das mãos, fazendo com que ele o levantasse e apoiasse nos joelhos, a cabeça ainda deitada nos travesseiros. Apoiou as mãos nos quadris dele, o apertando e intensificando as investidas, mais fortes, mais fundas, tocando a próstata.

- AAAAOOOOOIIIII!!! – Uruha gritou com o prazer que varreu sua sanidade.

O moreno sorriu, arfante e suado, os corpos se chocando com força, repetindo o mesmo movimento, tocando naquele ponto repetidas vezes, vendo-o se contrair, sentindo-o se apertar em torno de si, aumentando seu prazer infinitamente, estremecendo com as fisgadas no baixo ventre, o calor o percorrendo em ondas fortes...

- Huuummm... Aoi... A-Aoi...

- Vai... Goza amor... Hummm... Me leva com você... – Levou a mão ao membro rijo, molhado, movendo-o no mesmo ritmo frenético dos corpos...

- Aaaaaoi... Aaahhh... AAAAOOOOIIIII!!! – Seu corpo se arqueou ainda mais, empinando o quadril, gozando intensamente, molhando a mão do moreno.

- Kou... Aaahhhmmmm Kou... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh... – Gemeu alto e forte, se esvaindo no interior quente dele.

Seu corpo se retesou em êxtase, sentindo os espasmos dele em si, ainda movendo-se rápido e forte, diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos, sentindo que ele relaxava sobre o colchão. Deixou o seu corpo pesar sobre o dele, beijando os cabelos molhados, grudados no pescoço e nas têmporas, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração aos arrancos. Levou uma das mãos às cordas, desatando-as com alguma dificuldade, já que os puxões do loiro tinham apertado um pouco os nós corrediços.

- Eu te amo Kou... Completamente... – Se retirou de seu corpo, se colocando ao seu lado. – Não saberia mais o que fazer sem você do meu lado.

- Eu nunca... – Virou o rosto, ainda de bruços, o encarando com o olhar amoroso. Beijou os lábios cheios, se virando totalmente para ele, abraçando-o. – Nunca... Vou sair do seu lado... – Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso radiante, nos olhos o brilho de felicidade.

Aoi sorriu, apertando-o contra si. Então se levantou num pulo, puxando-o, obrigando-o a acompanhá-lo aos risos, brincando daquele jeito infantil só deles, entrando no banheiro e o empurrando sob o chuveiro, abrindo o registro todo, a água quase fria atingindo o loiro que arfou com o choque de temperatura. Uruha olhou de modo vingativo para o moreno, jogando água nele, puxando o moreno para junto de si sob o chuveiro, beijando-o profundamente.

Tomaram o banho, carinhosos, dizendo juras de amor, fazendo planos para o dia seguinte, enxugando e vestindo um ao outro, se deitando na cama, adormecendo abraçados.

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 08:10 AM

Uruha suspirou profundamente e entreabriu os olhos, um sorriso amoroso se desenhou em seus lábios, fitando o rosto bonito à sua frente, o moreno adormecido, os cabelos negros espalhados no travesseiro, alguns fios sobre a bochecha e a boca. Levantou o pulso esquerdo, constatando que eram oito e quinze da manhã... Muito cedo para os seus padrões, mas já que estava acordado bem que podia preparar a surpresa do Aoi... Antecipadamente.

Pensou por um momento, um sorriso radiante iluminou seu rosto, o fazendo se levantar com cuidado para não acordar o moreno, abrir o guarda roupa e pegar a calça e a jaqueta de couro e colocar por cima da regata e do short de malha que usava pra dormir. Não se preocupou em se trocar, pois ia voltar logo. O artesão já tinha ligado dizendo que a guitarra estava pronta... Ia só adiantar a entrega do presente. O aniversário de três anos de namoro seria dali a três dias, na quarta feira, mas com os dois sozinhos ali seria bem mais romântico.

Fechou o zíper da jaqueta, calçou as botas e escreveu um bilhete o deixando sobre o travesseiro. Pegou a chave da moto no porta chaves e saiu, descendo pelo elevador, entusiasmado com a idéia de adiantar a surpresa. Saiu na garagem e alcançou a moto, colocando o capacete e consultando o relógio: oito e trinta e dois. – _Não devo demorar mais de uma hora pra voltar..._ – Deu partida da moto, acelerando, saindo para a luz do dia, um lindo dia...

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 8:32 AM

Olhos verdes se estreitaram dentro do carro, dando partida no motor quando viu a bela moto parar por um instante na saída da garagem, o motoqueiro todo de couro negro, o capacete prata escondendo as belas feições. Mas os olhos verdes sabiam muito bem quem estava pilotando a moto, e não ia perdê-lo de vista de jeito nenhum. Arrancou com o carro, dando alguns metros de vantagem, seguindo o ritmo que o guitarrista dava à máquina.

Afastavam-se cada vez mais do centro da cidade, a uma velocidade mediana, passando por belos bairros residenciais, depois as casas foram diminuindo, rareando, até que se viu seguindo a moto na área rural nos arredores da cidade, ao norte... Estava chegando a hora! Acelerou o carro, quase pareando com a moto, estreitou os olhos ao ver uma ponte estreita à frente, ladeada por um gradil de aço e concreto armado... Teria que dosar bem a pressão, afinal, não queria que ele caísse...

Assim que entraram na ponte, acelerou e jogou o carro contra a moto, assustando o piloto, o desequilibrando e fazendo bater contra o gradil e amassar e arranhar o tanque, freando a máquina bruscamente derrapando junto com o carro que se jogava em frente dela, quase batendo nele. Ficaram ambos parados ofegantes com a adrenalina correndo forte nas veias... O motoqueiro desmontou, se movendo tal qual um tigre enfurecido, ao mesmo tempo em que o motorista abria a porta do carro e saia também.

- POR ACASO VOCÊ É LOUCO!?!?!? – Uruha gritou furioso, tirando o capacete o jogando no chão com toda ira. – PODIA TER NOS MATADO AGIN...

Parou surpreso. Uma garota morena de olhos verdes empunhava o que parecia ser uma 765 sobre o teto do carro, apontando diretamente para ele.

- ISSO É UM SEQÜESTRO! Pare bem aí, e deite-se no chão com os punhos nas costas!

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Respondeu aturdido, com ar de caçoada.

- NO CHÃO!!! – Ela gritou, dando um tiro certeiro no capacete jogado no chão o fazendo saltar e apontando novamente para ele. – A-GO-RA!

Assustado com a precisão do tiro, não restou mais nada a Uruha, a não ser obedecer à ordem. Ajoelhou-se e apoiou as mãos enluvadas no asfalto, deitando-se de bruços, colocando as mãos para trás, mantendo a cabeça longe do chão quente, as costas reclamando da posição. A garota chegou mais perto, andando displicente, a arma agora apontada para sua cabeça, um par de algemas na mão. A única coisa que o loiro conseguia ver era o par de tênis, pretos e surrados.

- Se isso não bastar... – Encostou o cano da pistola levemente quente na bochecha do loiro. – Pense naquele moreno lindo que está te esperando... Não me force a fazer algo que vá machucá-lo. – Ameaçou sem pestanejar. – E não ouse me encarar... Ouviu? – Cutucou o rosto com a arma e fechou uma algema em cada pulso, dando a volta em torno dele, ficando de costas para o sol, para evitar que ele a olhasse. – Agora vire e se levante, vou abrir a porta do carro e você vai entrar e deitar no banco e ficar quietinho. Bem quietinho, entendeu?

O loiro virou-se, rolando no asfalto quente, mantendo a cabeça em pé, o corpo protegido pelo couro grosso, a não ser a perna direita, onde o couro rasgou, esfolando a pele que agora ardia como fogo. Levantou as pernas, dando um impulso, conseguindo sentar, com muito custo dobrar as pernas de lado e se apoiar sobre os joelhos, finalmente apoiando um pé no chão e se levantar.

Olhou para ela disfarçadamente, a cabeça baixa, do alto dos seus um metro e setenta e sete. Ela devia ser pelo menos um quinze centímetros mais baixa que ele, mas isso de nada adiantava por que quem tinha a pistola era ela. Andou bem devagar, entrando no banco traseiro do carro e se sentando. Era desconfortável com os braços para trás, mas não reclamou.

- Por que está fazendo isso...? – Perguntou vacilante. – Se for por dinh...

- Cale a boca! O porquê não interessa! – A voz juvenil pingava ódio, enquanto remexia na bolsa à procura de algo. – A culpa é sua... Toda sua... E você vai pagar! – O olhar desvairado era indício de alguma demência. – Abra a boca!

Uruha viu a mão dela com uma mordaça Ball saindo de dentro da bolsa e estremeceu, entre amedrontado e enojado.

- Nã-não... Eu fico quieto, eu...

Naquele momento, antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa a esfera foi enfiada em sua boca e as correias que a prendiam afiveladas em sua nuca. A sensação era sufocante, como se respirar pelo nariz não fosse suficiente. As surpresas não terminavam aí, de dentro da mesma bolsa ela tirou uma venda e uma corda não muito grossa, passando-a por baixo dos seus joelhos, amarrando-os juntos, o deixando ainda mais desconfortável. Tampou os seus olhos para desorientá-lo mais facilmente.

- Agora se deite aí e encolha as pernas. – Tendo a ordem obedecida, bateu a porta, deu a volta e entrou atrás do volante, conferindo o relógio do carro. – Muito bom... O tempo dentro do previsto. – Olhou para trás, vendo-o deitado, a respiração ofegante, a expressão apreensiva na face vendada. – Apenas dez minutos para imobilizar você! Foi muito fácil!

O carro preto saiu devagar, deu meia volta e arrancou, deixando para trás a moto junto ao gradil e o capacete jogado no chão. No meio da ponte os óculos escuros quebrado, atropelado pela moça de olhos verdes. (09:05 AM)

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 11:28 AM

Lentamente a melodia vai fazendo sentido em sua mente, ainda de olhos fechados reconheceu o toque do seu celular. Deslizou a mão pelo colchão, notando que está vazio, abriu os olhos, minimamente, incomodado pela claridade que entrava pela janela. Não se lembrava de ter deixado a cortina aberta na noite anterior, mas também não se lembrava de tê-la fechado... Sorriu malicioso, se lembrando que na noite anterior pensava em outras coisas mais... Interessantes do que as cortinas.

O celular ainda estava tocando, irritando o moreno que não acordou direito, o toque indicando que era alguém da banda. Suspeitava que fosse Ruki, já que ainda era... Consultou o relógio de pulso.

- Onze e meia! Eu vou matar esse baixinho! – Encontrou o aparelho no meio de suas roupas jogadas por ali, abrindo o flip bruscamente. – Moshi moshi...

_- Oi Aoi! Bom dia! Já acordou?_

- Se estou falando com você... – Sorriu cinicamente. – Tinha tudo pra ser um dia excelente se não tivesse me acordado tão cedo!

_- Aposto que se fosse o Uruha você não estaria de mau humor, nem gritando... – Observou malicioso. – Ao invés de gritos seriam gemidos..._

- Larga de ser depravado e fala logo o que quer!

- Tô morrendo de medo... – Provocou. – Reita! Mas que mania de me tirar o brinquedo quando estou me divertindo!

- Oi Aoi! Queremos que vocês venham almoçar aqui conosco... O Kai também vem e... Argh... Ele é quem vai cozinhar...

Enquanto falava com os amigos Aoi deu uma volta pelos cômodos, procurando por Uruha. Como não o encontrou voltou ao quarto para se trocar e viu um papel dobrado sobre o travesseiro do mesmo.

- Espere um minuto Reita, acho que o Uruha saiu, achei um bilhete dele aqui. – Ele pegou o papelzinho e o leu.

_Bom dia Yuu-chan!_

_Você estava dormindo tão gostoso_

_Que não tive coragem de te acordar._

_Tenho uma surpresa pra você!_

_Volto logo,_

_Kou._

Aoi sorriu com o bilhetinho, nem parecia que tinha se passado três anos. Uruha continuava doce e romântico. – _Mas se torna um pervertido na cama à noite... Nem parece a mesma pessoa._

- Ele deve ter ido a algum lugar aqui por perto... – Informou ao amigo. – Disse que volta logo. Tenho quase certeza de que nós vamos, mas quero consultar a opinião dele antes. Assim que ele chegar, ligo confirmando.

- Ok. Eu fico aguardando. O Kai nem chegou ainda, e até ele chegar e fazer a comida... Vamos comer pelo meio da tarde. Bye.

- Certo, até mais então. Bye bye. – Desligou o celular e se sentou na cama, ainda com o recadinho nas mãos, sorrindo como o bobo apaixonado que era.

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 01:00 PM

Estava impaciente. Já estava ligando para o celular dele há meia hora. Nunca tinha acontecido algo assim, Uruha era responsável, não deixaria de atender uma ligação sua, tinha a sensação de que havia acontecido alguma coisa... O pior era que nem sabia que horas ele tinha saído. Talvez na portaria... Desceu o mais rápido possível, andando a esmo pelo cubículo fechado, impaciente. Assim que as portas se abriram, dirigiu-se ao porteiro do prédio, na guarita.

- Boa tarde Hideo-san

- Boa tarde Shiroyama-san, em que posso ajudar?

- O senhor viu o Uruha sair?

- Sim, ele saiu cedo, oito e pouco, de moto.

- Tem certeza do horário?

- Sim, eu entro as oito e foi logo depois que cheguei.

- Muito obrigado Hideo-san.

Aoi agora sentia um suor gelado percorrendo seu corpo, de puro pavor. Cinco horas! Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, ele não demoraria tanto assim sem dar notícias. Entrou no apartamento, ouvindo o toque de Ruki no celular e apressou-se em atender.

- Moshi moshi? – Atendeu ofegante.

- Hei Aoi! Podia ter nos ligado antes de começar a festinha particular, né?

- Ruki, estou preocupado, acabei de falar com o porteiro do prédio, o Uruha saiu pouco depois das oito, já são uma da tarde e ele não deu notícias até agora!

- Já ligou pra ele?

- O que acha que venho fazendo há mais de meia hora? Mas não atende! Eu acho que aconteceu... – Ouviu um bip no meio da conversa, indicando outra ligação. – Espere, tenho outra ligação, talvez seja ele...

Aperta as teclas, olhando no visor e vendo o número tão esperado, atendendo a ligação.

- URUHA! ATÉ QUE ENFIM!

_- Olá... – _Uma voz macia respondeu na linha._ – Sentiu falta de alguém?_

- QUEM É VOCÊ!? QUERO FALAR COM URUHA!

Apenas uma gargalhada se fez ouvir, seguidas de outras cada vez mais altas, mais tresloucadas, arrepiando o moreno por inteiro. Sons de passos e portas se abrindo e batendo...

_- Fale com ele!_

A voz soou autoritária e fria, seguida de outra insegura.

_- Aoi...!_

- Uruha... – O moreno se desesperou. – URUHAAA!!!

_- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Sem conversa... Isso é só pra você saber que ele está aqui... Comigo!_

Ao fundo o ouvia o chamando, sentia a angústia, o medo presentes na voz dele, uma porta batendo, e então o som de uma respiração acelerada.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE??? EU EXIJO...

_- Você não exige NADA! Por enquanto ainda não fiz... Mas não significa que não vou fazer._

- O que você quer? Dinheiro? Jóias, helicóptero, avião? Dou o que...

_- Sofrimento..._

- O que? – Um clique se fez ouvir. – Não... Espera! NÃO DESLIGA!

Mas já era tarde demais, só restara o silêncio. Fechou o flip, completamente esquecido da outra ligação. Deixou-se cair no sofá, desnorteado, angustiado, com medo... Só conseguia pensar em onde ele estava, como ele estava... Se estava ferido...

- Uruha foi seqüestrado...

O celular tocou novamente em sua mão. Seu olhar caiu avidamente no visor iluminado, lendo o número de Ruki. Atendeu e antes que alguém disesse alguma coisa...

- Ruki! Chame o Reita!

_- Fale Aoi, sou eu, aconteceu algo? – _Foi a voz do baixista que o indagou, preocupado.

- URUHA! ELE FOI SEQÜESTRADO!

**oOo**

**Just one chance, just one breath  
**_Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro  
_**Just in case there's just one left  
**_Caso reste apenas um  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know...  
**_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**That I love you  
**_Que eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Eu sempre te amei  
_**That I miss you  
**_E eu sinto sua falta  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
_**And you'll never go  
**_E você nunca irá embora  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais  
_

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 12:55 PM

Seqüestrado a 4:23 hs

Seus olhos estavam fechados, tentava não pensar em nada que não fosse a imagem dele, nos cabelos castanhos, nos olhos negros como a noite, na boca sensual, os lábios cheios e vermelhos, o rosto perfeito que via ao acordar. Pensava em cada dia, cada minuto que haviam passado juntos desde que tinham se conhecido, desde que tinham formado a banda. Cada sorriso, cada discussão, cada brincadeira, cada ensaio e cada show...

Era muita coisa, mas cada momento daqueles estava gravado a ferro quente em sua memória, e era por causa deles que não se deixara sucumbir ao desespero total. Suspirou longamente antes de abrir os olhos e levantar a cabeça. Estava cansado, chegaram ali ainda pela manhã, não sabia exatamente que horas por que perdera totalmente a noção do tempo e aquela era uma situação no mínimo aterrorizante.

Quando chegaram naquele lugar algumas horas antes, ela abrira a porta do carro e o forçara a sentar, o puxando grosseiramente, suas pernas que estavam um pouco dormentes pelas amarras e pela posição encolhida em que ficara por um tempo indefinido, fora puxado pelo braço e guiado a passos trôpegos, vendado e amordaçado, da porta do carro até onde estava preso agora, com a pistola encostada contra as costelas.

Ela o colocara contra uma parede, dizendo que não reagisse a ela ou o outro guitarrista sofreria as conseqüências... Isso fez seu sangue gelar nas veias, pensar que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer com o moreno, até levar um tiro, o deixara mais apavorado do que o seqüestro em si. Então sentira que cada pulso recebia uma nova algema que estava presa a uma corrente, ouvia o barulho delas, presas na parede logo atrás de si.

Aquelas com que viera, foram retiradas assim como a mordaça e a venda o avisando mais uma vez para que ficasse quieto. Seus olhos se abriram, se acostumando com a luz e vagaram pelo cômodo, que parecia ser uma sala de estar, vazia a não ser por uma mesinha com uma cadeira. Ao seu lado esquerdo a grande janela e na parede á sua frente junto à janela a porta da sala. Ficou arrepiado, olhando a si mesmo, nas fotografias e pôsteres em diversas fases de sua carreira, pregados ali naquela parede à sua frente, ao redor da lareira. Sobre ela uma fotografia olhava para si, um jovem moreno, de olhos verdes, uns vinte e poucos anos, que parecia lhe lembrar alguém.

Agora se encontrava sentado ao chão, os braços meio para cima, afinal a finalidade das correntes era limitar sua liberdade e não facilitar, pelo menos podia coçar o rosto, sentar quando estivesse cansado, levar algo à boca, para comer ou beber, desde que 'ela' lhe desse. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso interno da jaqueta, de novo, ficando ansioso por que sabia que não conseguiria pegá-lo e morria de medo que 'ela' descobrisse o celular.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do carro batendo, passos no corredor lateral da casa indo até os fundos e então o silêncio novamente. _– Ela chegou...! – _Seu medo de que ela descobrisse que estavam ligando para ele era enorme. A cada vez que uma ligação tinha chegado, seu corpo tinha gelado de pavor, ele tinha se desesperado tentando abrir a jaqueta para pegar o aparelho, esfolando os pulsos nas algemas naquele processo, mas não tivera sucesso, e já contara quatro ligações...

A porta do corredor se abriu e ela entrou, trazendo uma bandeja contendo uma jarra com água, uma tigelinha com sopa, um pedaço de pão. Colocou sobre a mesa e voltou o olhar de ódio sobre si, andando a sua volta e o olhando de cima a baixo, captando cada detalhe de sua aparência. Chegou mais perto, sem temer qualquer reação de sua parte, olhando atentamente os machucados nos pulsos, sorrindo cruelmente.

- Você não deveria tentar se soltar... – Diz cínica e maldosa. – Além de 'se' machucar, pode causar represálias para aquele moreno lindo... – Sorri ao ver o medo estampado nos chocolates. – Ele pode ter os dedos pisados e quebrados tragicamente em um assalto, ou mesmo levar um tiro...

Aquelas palavras lhe deram arrepios. Ela deu meia volta e foi até a mesinha, pegando a bandeja com a tigela e a colher e o pedaço de pão e colocando ao seu lado, voltando para pegar o copo de água e o colocando ali ao lado da tigela.

- Já que fez tanto esforço para soltar-se a ponto de fazer isso com seus pulsos, pode fazer o mesmo esforço para comer sem a minha ajuda... – Um zumbido cortou o silêncio vindo depois de suas palavras sarcásticas, alertando de que havia uma falha na execução de seus planos. – O que é isso? – Chegou mais perto, percebendo que o barulho vinha dele.

O sorriso medonho tomou seus lábios. Notando o olhar horripilado na bela face. Abriu a jaqueta, o zumbido se tornando mais alto, e a mão dela escorregou para o bolso interno fechando-se no pequeno celular, o corpo de sua vítima paralisado causando um frenesi de satisfação nela.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui... – Abriu o flip e viu o nome de Aoi piscando no visor do celular que continuava vibrando. – Agora entendi... – Esperou que o telefone parasse de chamar e abriu a lista das ligações não atendidas vendo que com essa última já eram cinco em pouco mais de meia hora... Dele! – Por isso os pulsos machucados... – Fitou-o, o olhar desvairado. – Menino mau... Muito mau... Vou ter que retaliar... – Encaminhou-se para a porta, o celular na mão, sem olhá-lo uma segunda vez.

- Não... Espere... Eu faço o que você quiser!!! Pode fazer tudo comigo, só...

- Cale-se! – Ela se virou ao chegar à porta do corredor. – Eu já posso fazer o que quiser com você... Posso recolocar a mordaça, posso te dar um tiro... Ou posso descontar 'nele'! Posso tudo que eu quiser!!!

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Taken From Me

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Tema Musical:** Far Away - Nickelback

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Ação.

**Resumo: **O aniversário de três anos de namoro seria em três dias, não fazia sentido esperar para comemorar tanta felicidade. A vida não espera e as provações só mostraram o que eles já sabiam desde o começo: Que só precisavam um do outro para serem felizes, nada mais.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma estória Yaoi, se não gosta não leia.

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Disclaimer:** Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória:** Primeiro Amigo Secreto do LJ do Secrets Place. Este é meu presente para Yume Vy, grande amiga que está sempre no meu coração. _Querida, foi maravilhoso abrir o e-mail e ver seu nome lá! Fiquei muito feliz em poder retribuir o lindo presente do ano passado! Te amo!_

_**TAKEN FROM ME**_

**Capítulo 2 – ****I would give ****everything**** for us**

Ela saiu, deixando Uruha sozinho, fechando a porta suavemente. Um gemido baixo e atormentado saiu de seus lábios, a dor em sua garganta com um grande nó que o sufocava, provocando as lágrimas que desceram lentamente por sua face. Suportaria tudo, tudo, se isso pudesse manter Aoi em segurança. Não podia deixar que ela o alcançasse, não... Isso não podia acontecer de maneira alguma...

Engolia os soluços com a cabeça baixa, tentando não pensar nas coisas que aquela louca dissera, coisas horríveis que poderia fazer com o seu Aoi, isso era pior do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer consigo. Tentava ter na mente a imagem deles dois juntos na tarde anterior, passeando pelo parque, tomando sorvete, de si mesmo tomando água no bebedouro e espirrando água no namorado, molhando toda camiseta do moreno e saindo correndo. Sendo perseguido pelos poucos quarteirões até o edifício onde Aoi morava... Pensando na noite quente que haviam tido, juntos naquela cama.

- Fale com ele! – Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notara que ela entrara, apenas agora ao ouvir a ordem.

- Aoi...! – Disse baixinho, seu coração disparado pela perspectiva de ouvir a voz do amado.

_- Uruha... – _Ouve a voz do moreno desesperada o chamando, seu coração se aperta ao sentir o sofrimento dele naquele chamado_. – URUHAAA!!!_

- Aoi... Aoi!!! – Tentou responder, mas o celular já ia longe de si, ela o interrompeu e continuou falando com o moreno. – Aaaooooiiiii!!!

Seus olhos acompanharam o andar ligeiro dela, ouvindo as palavras cruéis, saindo da sala para o interior da casa, para sua agonia: –Tsc, tsc, tsc... Sem conversa... Isso é só pra você saber que ele está aqui... Comigo! – E a porta se fechou, sem que ele conseguisse saber o que ela estava fazendo, se estava ameaçando a si, a ele, aos amigos... Sentiu-se arrasado pensando nas diversas possibilidades daquela mente insana.

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 03:30 PM

Seqüestrado a 6:58 hs

Reita estacionou o carro em frente ao edifício de Aoi, seguido do carro de Kai. Desceram quase juntos dos carros, passaram pelos policiais à paisana parados diante da grade, entraram pelo portão, aberto pelo porteiro que os reconheceu. Ao chegarem à porta do apartamento de Aoi, encontraram-na aberta, várias pessoas espalhadas pelo ambiente coletando o que pudesse servir de pista para o desaparecimento. Aoi estava sentado no sofá, o empresário ao seu lado, enquanto ele falava com um homem que devia ser o detetive da polícia. Os três chegaram mais perto, ouvindo as palavras do diálogo.

- ...Era uma mulher, acho. Pelo menos a voz era bem feminina e falava de um jeito frio, duro, de dar arrepios em qualquer um.

O homem à frente anotava tudo em um bloquinho, ouvindo atentamente as palavras do moreno. Reita aproximou-se mais e o tocou no ombro, para que soubesse que estavam ali, estavam todos juntos afinal. O homem que falava com o funcionário da portaria quando chegaram entrou na sala, chegando perto deles, reportando-se ao detetive.

- Vi o DVD da segurança, detetive Masao. A vítima saiu exatamente às oito e trinta e dois desta manhã. Estava vestido com uma jaqueta e calça de couro pretas, botas também pretas, capacete prata. A motocicleta é uma Harley Davidson preta, carenagem com cilindros externos cromada com detalhes dourados e o banco de couro claro, anotei o número da placa dos registros da portaria. Ele foi seguido por um carro preto logo depois, um Honda. Parece ser um _"Element SC"_, vamos precisar que os peritos trabalhem com o DVD de segurança e aproximem a imagem para que possamos ver os detalhes do veículo e identificarmos o modelo e os números com mais nitidez .

- Certo, mande o DVD para a perícia e passe a descrição da moto para a central. Peça para começarem as buscas imediatamente...

O agente saiu rapidamente para cumprir as ordens. O rosto de Kai se tornou pensativo por um instante, e a voz soou ansiosa.

- Com sua licença... Detetive Masao, certo? – Perguntou Kai, se colocando ao lado de Reita.

- Sim, Detetive Osaka Masao, da Divisão anti-seqüestro.

- Eu acabei de me lembrar... A moto do Uruha tem GPS. Isso vai facilitar as buscas, não é?

- Claro que sim! – O detetive se animou com a informação, já que as pistas que tinham até agora eram insignificantes. – Quanto mais pistas e evidências, mais rápido e fácil será para descobrirmos o autor do crime... O senhor tem o código, não é senhor...?

- Kai, pode me chamar de Kai. Eu tenho sim, mas não está aqui. Guardei com vários documentos da banda, em casa, mas posso ir buscar.

- Isso seria ótimo, Kai-san, meu parceiro pode acompanhá-lo até lá. – Voltou-se para o outro lado do apartamento, localizando o outro detetive que está falando ao telefone. – Hei, Sato!

O outro detetive se voltou e acenou, mostrando que tinha escutado. Logo depois desligou o celular e se aproximou.

- Kai-san, este é o meu parceiro, detetive Satoru. – Os dois se cumprimentaram com uma pequena reverência. – Sato, ele acaba de me informar que a moto da vítima tem GPS, o código está no apartamento dele. Você poderia acompanhá-lo?

- É claro Masao... – O detetive assente com a cabeça e se dirige ao baterista. – Podemos ir quando o senhor quiser.

Kai então tocou no ombro de Aoi, solidário, dizendo que voltaria o mais rápido possível e se afastou, acompanhado do detetive. Os olhos dos que ficaram acompanharam a saída, ansiosos, torcendo para que tudo desse certo...

- Mas voltando ao assunto de onde paramos... – Masao voltou-se novamente para o moreno, chamando a atenção de todos. – Ela ligou no seu celular, certo? Isso quer dizer que podemos localizar o telefone de onde ela ligou...

- Bem, ela ligou do celular dele...

- Então vai ser um pouco mais difícil... – O detetive suspirou, novamente desanimado.

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 05:17 PM

Seqüestrado a 08:45 hs

Aoi levou um choque ao ver a moto tão arranhada e amassada. Ela era quase uma relíquia para o loiro, que deveria ter ficado louco quando aquilo aconteceu. Ainda não podia imaginar como ele teria sido capturado.

- Encontramos a moto nos arredores da cidade, ao oeste, sobre uma ponte, quase encostada ao gradil. É um lugar meio ermo, faz idéia de onde ele estava indo?

O detetive andava em volta da motocicleta, mostrando os estragos para o moreno que se afligia ao ver a carenagem arranhada, o tanque amassado... Ao lado o capacete, e os óculos totalmente esmagados.

- Pelo local que você está descrevendo e me lembrando do bilhete que ele deixou, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa pra mim, acho que... – Parou um instante, pensando naquilo, puxando pela memória. – ...No ateliê de um artesão que faz guitarras exclusivas, personalizadas.

- Também encontramos um buraco de bala 765 no capacete... – O moreno tomou o capacete das mãos dele, o pegando nas próprias mãos, vendo o buraco do projétil nele, sentindo um arrepio de pavor correr por sua espinha. – O seqüestrador o rendeu com a pistola e deve ter atirado no capacete para assustá-lo, por que a bala atravessou de dentro para fora... Achamos o cartucho – Apressou-se em explicar para Aoi. – O capacete estava jogado no chão e não havia sinais de sangue ou de luta no local, somente as marcas dos pneus que batem com o modelo do carro que vimos na gravação da segurança...

**oOo**

**18/NOVEMBRO**

Domingo – 08:10 PM

Seqüestrado a 11:38 hs

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões da Divisão anti-seqüestro. Numa enorme lousa branca anotações das pistas e descobertas. Uma mesa grande tomava o meio da sala com uma televisão o quando um dos agentes entrou apressado.

- O seqüestro vazou! Está em todos os telejornais! – Ele diz nervoso, ligando a TV presa à parede.

- O que? – O detetive Masao volta-se para a TV, indignado.

- Como? – Aoi se vira, horrorizado, ao ver o rosto amado aparecendo diante de seus olhos.

A imagem do repórter aparece na tela, diante da imagem de Uruha que aparece em outra tela ao lado dele, o agente aumentou o volume, ouvindo a notícia, assombrando a todos os presentes. Várias imagens da banda seguiram a primeira e todos os detetives e os outros membros da equipe se reuniram em torno da mesa onde já se encontravam os quatro músicos acomodados e o detetive Masao.

- Hoje pela manhã o guitarrista da banda 'The GazettE' foi seqüestrado misteriosamente depois de sair do apartamento de um dos integrantes da banda, o outro guitarrista, chamado Aoi. – A imagem do edifício onde o moreno morava apareceu na reportagem, mostrando a movimentação de alguns agentes à paisana na calçada. – A polícia já está trabalhando no caso e ainda não foi divulgada nenhuma informação à imprensa. Maiores informações ou detalhes sobre o seqüestro, a qualquer hora no nosso plantão de notícias. Acompanhem a reportagem completa na próxima edição de nosso telejornal. Agora fiquem com Tomoe Hanashida e a Previsão do Tempo para os próximos dias.

- Mas que droga!!! – Masao deu um murro na mesa, profundamente irritado. – Agora as coisas vão se complicar! Isso vai atrapalhar demais as investigações!!! – Olhou para os rapazes que tinham se emudecido com o noticiário. Agora teria que intensificar não só a segurança em torno dos envolvidos, mas as investigações também, por que a vítima corria ainda mais perigo. – Acho melhor pedir que uma escolta acompanhe vocês de volta ao apartamento. Será bom que vocês fiquem todos juntos...

Nesse momento tocou o celular de Aoi, que ainda aturdido olhou para o visor, abrindo o flip, dizendo:

- Moshi moshi.

- Shiroyama-san! – A mãe de Kouyou estava notavelmente desesperada. – Acabei de saber 'pela TV' que meu filho foi seqüestrado!!! – Exclamou quase em choque. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Takashima-sama. – Aoi respirou fundo, tentando se manter forte para dar o apoio que ela precisava no momento. – Não sei, não sabemos quase nada ainda, a polícia está fazendo o que pode...

- Onde você estava quando levaram meu filho? Por que não estava com ele? – Aoi ouviu o soluço na linha, seu coração se apertando ainda mais. – O pai dele... Passou... Passou mal na hora que vimos o telejornal!

- Eu juro que preferia estar no lugar dele... – Iniciou sentindo-se culpado, a garganta tinha um enorme nó que dificultava suas palavras. – Mas ele saiu enquanto eu dormia, deixou um bilhete dizendo que voltava logo e...

- E não voltou... – Agora era notável que ela chorava. – Ahhh...! Kami-sama proteja o meu filho! – Os soluços e murmúrios afligiam ainda mais o moreno, que se sentia culpado por não ter evitado que a tragédia acontecesse. – Proteja... – Soluçou. – Proteja o meu filho onegai...

- Eu não consegui protegê-lo... – Falou atordoado, a culpa ainda pesando em seu coração, em sua mente a culpa era sua – Desculpe Takashima-sama... Eu não pude!

- Não é sua culpa Aoi-san... – Falou compreensiva, confortando-o.

- Como está Takashima-san agora, ele está bem?

- Está dormindo, lhe dei um calmante... – Uma pequena pausa se fez. – Prometa que vai me ligar dando notícias. Por favor...

- Fique calma, a polícia está fazendo o melhor. Eles vão salva-lo! – Suspirou, preocupado com a família de Uruha. – Eu vou dar notícias, prometo.

- Então até amanhã, Aoi-san... – Encerrou um tanto aérea.

- Até amanhã. À tarde ligo pra senhora.

Desligou o celular visivelmente perturbado, sem saber bem o que fazer, se sentindo impotente diante de tudo aquilo.

- Como eles estão Aoi? – Ruki indaga preocupado.

- Takashima-san passou mal, precisou de calmante pra dormir. Takashima-sama está desesperada, dá pra imaginar, né?

- Eles são os pais da vítima? Moram onde?

- Em Kanagawa. – Reita responde ao detetive. – Somos de lá também.

- Um de nós deve ir até lá e investigar, Masao. O mais depressa possível, já que agora não temos mais como adiar. Talvez encontremos algo que leve ao seqüestrador...

O celular de Aoi tocou novamente, chamando a atenção de todos. O moreno abriu o flip, e o nome de Uruha estava piscando no visor.

- É ELA! – Ele disse quase gritando agoniado.

- Façam silêncio! Todos vocês! Coloque no viva voz Shiroyama-san...

- Moshi moshi. – Aoi atende, não escutando nada, até que...

_- Nã-não... Por favor... Não fa-faça isso... Nã-não... Não... _– A voz de Uruha dizia suplicante, o medo aparente em sua voz. _– Eu não poderia... – _Um soluço quebra a frase, a voz embargada entremeada com o tilintar das correntes._ – ...Não poderia... Sup-portar... ...A mim, mas... ...Não merece..._

Algo abafa o fone, apagando algumas palavras durante a frase, tornando-a meio incoerente.

_- Se eu quiser... Eu posso! E ninguém vai me impedir! NINGUÉM!!!_ – A voz feminina grita com ódio. – _E A CULPA É SUA! SUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Uma risada alta e maldosa se faz ouvir, barulhos esquisitos e indefinidos complementam o conjunto de sons.

- Você é louca! – Ele fala baixo e assustado. – Não faça isso! Nããããoooo!

O telefone desligou, deixando a todos aturdidos, perplexos demais para qualquer reação.

**oOo**

**19/NOVEMBRO**

Segunda-Feira – 7: 43 AM

Seqüestrado a 23:11 hs

Reita abriu os olhos lentamente. Foi uma noite horrorosa! Esfregou os olhos, vermelhos e cansados, movendo-se com cuidado ao sentir o peso familiar de Ruki em seu peito, a outra mão em volta do corpo adormecido. Olhou para as poltronas em frente. Kai cochilava em uma delas, o corpo todo torto. Na outra estava Aoi, sentado, reclinado para frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os olhos presos no celular.

- Alguma novidade? – murmurou com a voz rouca pelo cansaço.

- Nada. Ela não ligou mais.

Os olhos negros que se mantinham fixos no pequeno celular na mesinha de centro se levantaram e Akira pode ver que estavam vermelhos e que tinham olheiras enormes sob eles.

- Você não dormiu nada?

- Dormir como? Não consegui... – Fez uma pausa, desalentado, gesticulando com as mãos – Fico pensando o tempo todo nele, onde ele está, se está ferido, no... – Um ofego o interrompeu, o fazendo engolir em seco, se esforçando para se manter calmo, recostando o corpo no encosto da poltrona. – No seu pai, no telefonema da mãe dele... Em tudo... Esses pensamentos ficam rodando e rodando pela minha cabeça... Depois do noticiário de ontem tenho a sensação de que alguma coisa horrível está para acontecer com ele...

- Você não pode pensar assim. – O baixista falava baixinho para não acordar o chibi, que tivera dificuldades para dormir, assim como todos eles, a preocupação com Uruha não deixava que relaxassem. – A polícia está correndo contra o tempo. Eles vão encontrá-lo.

- Nossa polícia costuma ser eficiente... – A voz de Kai sobressaltou aos outros dois, mesmo estando baixinha. – Tenha esperança Aoi!

- Isso mesmo Yuu. – Todos olharam para Ruki que continuava na mesma posição nos braços de Reita, os olhos castanhos entreabertos. – Pense que ele logo vai estar aqui, conosco, são e salvo. – Os olhos do chibi se umedeceram e se fecharam novamente, seus braços apertando mais ao namorado. – É isso que eu procuro imaginar, o tempo todo e que logo ele vai estar aqui, nesta sala, apertado nos seus braços, vivo e bem.

O silencio tomou conta da sala por algum tempo, ninguém tinha ânimo para nada. Até que Kai se levantou, e foi à cozinha preparar um chá. Estavam todos precisando, ia melhorar o mal estar, pelo menos o físico. Logo ele voltou com uma bandeja, com alguns biscoitos amanteigados e a bebida quente, servindo uma xícara para cada um deles.

- Achei que estávamos precisando colocar algo no estômago. – Olhou para o moreno, sabendo que ele estava sem comer nada há mais de vinte e quatro horas. – Coma Yuu, você tem que comer algo para poder agüentar. O Kou vai precisar que você esteja bem, quando ele voltar.

Aoi olhava fixamente para a bandeja, tomando a xícara com as duas mãos, e provando da bebida obediente. Tomou alguns goles, deixando que as palavras de Kai fizessem sentido bem devagar.

- Estes eram os preferidos dele... – Foram as palavras que saíram de seus lábios, enquanto se forçava a pegar um dos biscoitos para levar à boca.

- Não fale assim Aoi, ele está bem, temos que acreditar nisso!

Novamente o silêncio baixou entre eles, enquanto se serviam da refeição frugal, até que não sobrasse nenhum biscoitinho na bandeja e o chá se esgotasse. Kai suspirou antes de se levantar e levar o bule e a pequena travessa com algumas migalhas e as xícaras até a cozinha. Demorou-se um pouco lá, lavando, enxugando e guardando a louça, distraindo-se com os movimentos mecânicos de realizar uma tarefa doméstica corriqueira, de todos os dias, como se isso pudesse dar um ar de normalidade àquele dia tão tenso e preocupante.

Voltou à sala, sentando-se no braço da poltrona do guitarrista, repousando a mão protetoramente em suas costas, fazendo um afago lento e ritmado, envolvendo-lhe os ombros, puxando-o contra si.

- Ele vai voltar Yuu, você vai ver. Logo esse pesadelo vai acabar.

A campainha soou, mais para avisar de que alguém havia chegado, já que a polícia e a produtora tinham preparado uma segurança impressionante em torno deles. Naquele exato instante e durante toda a noite havia um policial à paisana ao lado da porta, assim como em todos os andares, no saguão do edifício, na guarita e na garagem. Acreditavam que dentro de carros em lugares estratégicos num certo perímetro do prédio também.

A porta se abriu e os detetives Masao e Satoru entraram, acompanhados do empresário da banda que trazia uma enorme cesta, toda decorada, colocando-a na mesinha de centro entre eles. Todos olhavam aquela cesta enorme, cheia de guloseimas com um bichinho de pelúcia e um pacote colorido, finamente embrulhado e decorado com uma linda fita de seda prateada. A cesta estava envolvida em celofane transparente, amarrada com fitilhos vermelhos

- O que é isso? – Ruki fez a pergunta que estava na ponta da língua de todos naquela sala.

- Ah! Quando cheguei na produtora, antes de vir para cá, tinham acabado de entregar, é para o Aoi. É de uma loja famosa, deve ser de alguma fã...

O detetive pegou o cartão que estava preso ao fitilho, abrindo-o diante dos olhos surpresos dos rapazes, com tamanha indiscrição.

- Estamos numa situação crítica, temos que verificar tudo. – Explicou delicadamente, lendo o cartão em voz alta...

_Para Aoi, _

_o guitarrista mais lindo_

_e talentoso do mundo! _

_De sua ardorosa fã,_

_Carla._

- Acho que eles podem abrir sem problemas, pelo menos não me pareceu suspeito... AINDA. – O empresário respondeu ao escutar as palavras lidas pelo policial. – Eles recebem coisas assim todos os dias...

O detetive torceu o nariz, fazendo uma careta, trocando um olhar irritado com o parceiro que deu de ombros, colocando o pequeno cartão na mesinha ao lado da cesta, enquanto Kai abria o celofane devagar, sob o olhar entediado do moreno, pegava o embrulho e o colocava no colo dele.

- Não quer abrir? Faça um esforço Aoi... Quando mandou isso a fã não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu preferia poder dormir e só acordar quando ele estivesse aqui... – Suspirou profundamente triste.

Ele começou a abrir o pacote, diante dos olhares atentos dos detetives, que começaram a entender que ele e a vítima não eram só amigos, mas muito mais que isso. Aoi desamarrou a fita, e abriu os lados do papel, desembrulhando uma caixa preta de tampa prateada...

- Não... – Aoi gemeu, ao abrir a caixa, o sussurro quebrantado pela dor.

Foi apenas isso que saiu dos lábios do moreno, enquanto levantava na mão o que parecia ser os restos de uma peça de roupa ensangüentada, lágrimas correndo silenciosas pela face contorcida pelo desespero e pelo horror, jogando-a sobre a mesinha. Kai saltou do braço da poltrona e Ruki caiu de joelhos no chão, saindo dos braços protetores de Reita que se inclinou para frente, os olhos arregalados.

- Não pode ser... Eu não acredito...

- Rei! Eu... Não estou me sentindo bem...

Reita pareceu acordar do transe, segurando o chibi pela cintura no exato momento que este cambaleou e desfaleceu em seus braços. Puxou-o para si, sendo ajudado pelo empresário a levantá-lo e o colocar sobre o sofá, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa e abanando o vocalista enquanto Reita ia à cozinha buscar um copo de água com açúcar para ele.

- Calma Aoi... Pode não ser dele...

- Mas é dele sim... Reconheço a regata, fui eu quem deu pra ele em um de seus primeiros aniversários passados com a gente. – Um sorriso pequeno e triste veio aos seus lábios. – Estava velha, mas ele gostava de usá-la pra dormir... Dizia que se sentia envolvido por mim quando a usava.

- Olha, parece ser um bilhete! – O olhar de Kai recaiu sobre o fundo da caixa, notando um papel ali e aproximando os dedos para pegá-lo.

- Não toque! – O detetive Satoru alertou. – Pode ter alguma impressão digital nele!

Enquanto isso Masao pegava uma pinça e levantava o mesmo bem à vista de todos. Reita se aproximou, lendo as cinco palavras escritas em uma letra redondinha e bem cursiva, palavras que deixou a todos aterrados.

_ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO!_

**oOo**

**On my knees, I'll ask  
**_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
_**Last chance for one last dance  
**_Uma última chance para uma última dança  
_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
**_Porque com você, eu resistiria  
_**All of hell to hold your hand  
**_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
_**I'd give it all  
**_Eu daria tudo  
_**I'd give for us  
**_Eu daria tudo por nós  
_

**oOo**

**19/NOVEMBRO**

Segunda-Feira – 10:17 AM

Seqüestrado a 25:45 hs

Estava muito cansado! Seu corpo todo doía! Agora se encontrava sentado no chão, um dos braços para cima, a mão enrolada na corrente, tentando fazer um apoio para a cabeça que se reclinava, deitando desajeitado sobre o ombro e o braço, procurando aliviar o pescoço dolorido, encostado na parede e as pernas dobradas... Não conseguia fechar os olhos, lembrando da cena maligna da noite anterior. Daquela garota tão nova, mas que parecia estar dominada por um demônio, completamente desvairada...

Fechava os olhos e ainda via... Ela arrancando a regata de seu corpo, aquela que ele tanto gostava, presente do Yuu... Sua camiseta jogada no chão, rasgada e amarfanhada, e aquele pequeno pássaro, arrancado de sua gaiola e colocado entre o tecido e esfaqueado sem dó nem piedade, manchando toda camiseta com sangue. Não queria, mas pensava que ela tinha mandado aquilo para o seu moreno e seu coração doía por que ele ia pensar que o sangue era seu!

Abriu os olhos, focalizando cada detalhe daquela sala, as paredes empoeiradas, cheias de teias de aranhas, o chão de tábuas escurecido pelo tempo, a janela cobertas por cortinas escuras, puídas, a não ser uma junto à parede do seu lado direito, a cortina estava entreaberta, na parede à sua frente, seu rosto em todos os ângulos e em todos os momentos de sua carreira, até mesmo quando fazia parte de outras bandas. Mas o que o intrigava era a sensação de já ter visto aquele rapaz moreno que o olhava do alto da lareira...

Ela entrou nesse momento, olhando para si, conferindo cada parte se seu corpo, jogado de qualquer jeito no chão... Acompanhou seu olhar, percebendo que ele fitava a foto sobre a lareira.

- Ele te amava... Te adorava como a um deus! Você era tudo pra ele, o sol, a lua, o ar que ele respirava... – Seu semblante se fechou com a fúria da insanidade. – E você o MATOU! Sem dó nem piedade, você puxou aquele gatilho!

- Não... – Os chocolates estavam arregalados pela surpresa e pelo medo. – Eu não fiz nada, eu juro!

- A culpa foi sua! Você o abandonou! – Ela o olhava agora, toda loucura estampada em seu rosto, todo ódio sublinhando cada palavra, andando de um lado para o outro à sua frente, como um animal que ronda a presa.

- Eu não... Eu não faria uma coisa dessas... – Ele apenas sussurrava, tentando se lembrar e se defender.

- Eu lembro... Lembro como ele chorou quando você foi embora! – Uma lágrima escorreu da pálpebra inundada pelas lágrimas. – Lembro do... Abr-braço... – Ela se envolveu com os próprios braços, se embalando, fechando os olhos como se sentisse o calor de alguém em torno de si. Falava como se ele não estivesse ali. – Lembro de cada palavra dolorida dele...

- Des-desculpe e-eu...

- Ele confiou... Ele acreditou em você! – Chegou mais perto alguns passos, os braços ainda em torno de si mesma. – E você 'pisou' nos sentimentos dele!

- Eu não sabia! – Uruha tentava freneticamente descobrir de quem se tratava.

- Mas agora... – Ela riu baixo e alucinadamente. – Agora vai saber... Vendo o sofrimento do seu amor, do mesmo jeito que eu vi o sofrimento do meu irmão por você!

- Isso não... O Aoi não merece...

- Ele vai sofrer a sua morte! VAI SOFREEER! – Ela gargalhava histericamente. – Como nós sofremos a morte de Akio!

Aquilo sim foi uma bomba. Lembrava agora. Akio... Seu colega de escola, seu primeiro beijo, tímido e inocente, apenas um roçar de lábios, seu amigo na adolescência antes de conhecer Akira, lembrou-se de sua despedida quando deixou Kanagawa... Quando disse que voltaria, que seus pais e seus amigos estavam lá e ele voltaria para revê-los... Sentia-se profundamente abalado agora... Como não soubera que Akio morrera? Suicídio...? Quando tinha acontecido essa tragédia? Seus pensamentos enlouqueciam dentro se sua cabeça, eclipsando sua consciência do que estava acontecendo à sua volta.

Lembrava-se dela agora, via a menina delicada e meiga que vinha procurar pelo irmão mais velho, o carinho que existia entre os irmãos, o modo como Akio cuidava dela, lembranças antes apagadas, mas que agora estavam vívidas, em cores berrantes diante de seus olhos, agora tomavam outra dimensão para si. Olhava para ela, perturbada, revoltada, alucinada, e uma culpa imensa invadia seu coração, como se ele realmente pudesse ser culpado de alguma coisa, como se seu conhecimento dos fatos pudesse ter feito alguma diferença significante.

Mal notava o que ela estava fazendo ou o que falava, mergulhado em suas lembranças. As palavras balbuciadas dela não faziam sentido, enquanto ela passava os dedos com algo vermelho em seu rosto, deixando o rastro rubro, ou deixava o mesmo líquido viscoso pingar sobre si, que manchava seu peito e escorria por seu tórax e abdômen. Ela o arrumava como queria tal qual se arruma uma boneca, fazendo seu corpo pender em um dos braços, a algema machucando o pulso esfolado, até reclinou sua cabeça, deixando-a pendente para frente, as pernas estiradas no chão... Ela devia estar fazendo de si uma figura deprimente, chocante.

Ela abriu a cortina do lado da janela mais próxima de si, para que a luz da manhã incidisse sobre ele e então ajoelhou e apontou o celular para si quebrando seu transe quando tirou a foto.

**oOo**

**Give anything but I won't give up  
**_Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**That I love you  
**_Que eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Que eu sempre te amei  
_**That I miss you  
**_Que eu sinto sua falta  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
_**And you'll never go  
**_E você nunca irá embora  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais  
_

**oOo**

**KANAGAWA**

**19/NOVEMBRO**

Segunda-Feira – 02:30 PM

Seqüestrado a 29:58 hs

A porta se abriu, uma senhora o atendeu. O detetive a cumprimentou inclinando-se respeitosamente.

- Boa tarde. Sou o Detetive Satoru, da Divisão Anti-seqüestro de Tókio. Eu tenho uma entrevista marcada com Takashima-san. Ele pode me receber?

- Hai... Um momento. Vou chamá-lo. – Ela entrou e ele esperou por alguns minutos até a chegada do patriarca.

- Takashima-san? Boa tarde. Detetive Satoru, da polícia de Tókio.

- Boa tarde detetive, Takashima Yoshi. – Ele cumprimentou o policial, sem deixar transparecer a angústia que o atormentava. – Entre, por favor.

O detetive entrou observando discretamente o hall enquanto o patriarca fechou a porta e se adiantou, o conduzindo à sala de estar e o convidando a se sentar. Assim que se acomodaram, ele esperou que o dono da casa se manifestasse.

- Pode falar detetive, estou à sua disposição.

- Obrigado Takashima-san. Bem, primeiro devo algumas explicações ao senhor, preciso deixar claro que não era nossa intenção ocultar de vocês o que aconteceu com seu filho. Nós estávamos seguindo o procedimento correto para esse caso. Íamos entrar em contato com o senhor hoje pela manhã, e eu viria aqui pessoalmente para falar com o senhor e a sua família, para saber se vocês têm alguma informação que nos ajude a elucidar o caso, que nos ajude a descobrir quem fez isso e por que... Não esperávamos que a imprensa descobrisse tão rápido. É uma situação muito delicada, preciso do máximo de informações possível, mas para isso preciso que o senhor reúna a família.

- Eu compreendo, nós faremos o possível para ajudar... – Ele se interrompeu com a chegada da esposa ao seu lado, visivelmente nervosa. Esta é a mãe de Kouyou, minha esposa Maiako.

- Muito prazer Takashima-sama. – Ele fez uma reverência discreta. – Gostaria de não ser o portador de notícias tão tristes.

- Ele era... – A voz soou frágil, baixa, entrecortada e sufocada. – Tão alegre... Tinha amigos sinceros e era... Popular entre os colegas... – Ela sufocou o soluço, tentando manter a compostura. – Como... Como puderam fazer isso com... Com... E-ele... – Encobriu o rosto com as mãos por alguns minutos, engolindo o nó da garganta, escondendo as duas ou três lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto, enxugando-as discretamente, levantando o rosto dignamente. – E-eu vou chamar as meninas. Com sua licença...

Os dois homens ouviram tudo, sem saber o que dizer depois daquelas palavras, daquele breve desabafo. Talvez por que não tenham mesmo o que falar para uma mãe que teme pela vida do filho, que tem o coração dilacerado pelo medo, pela angústia. Eles mantiveram o silêncio, mesmo depois que ela saiu, embaraçados.

- Desculpe, o senhor entende... Ela tem mantido um controle de ferro desde o momento que viu o noticiário ontem à noite. Mais por minha causa, que me senti mal com o choque. Ela tem cuidado de mim e se mantido firme, o tempo todo, mas não sei por quanto tempo ainda ela vai agüentar.

- Eu compreendo perfeitamente...

A mulher voltou com as filhas, e as três se acomodaram no lado oposto aos homens.

- O Detetive Satoru veio nos fazer perguntas, para ajudar na investigação. Ele pediu que estivéssemos todos juntos, quer saber sobre o passado e o presente de Kouyou, se houve algo estranho ou anormal que pudéssemos ter notado...

- Isso mesmo. Pensem bem. Quando ele saiu daqui, tinha alguma inimizade, algum problema não resolvido...? Qualquer coisa que vocês se lembrem, que possam ter notado mesmo que achem insignificante.

- Como eu já disse, desde menino ele era alegre, popular, tinha amigos... – A mãe falou já mais calma. – Nossa casa sempre esteve movimentada com os colegas dele. Nunca notei nada de estranho ou anormal...

- Espere obaa-san... Teve a morte daquele amigo de infância dele, lembra? – Sayuri, a irmã mais nova lembrou. – Há dois anos... Ele estava em turnê, por isso nós nem comentamos com ele. Foi horrível!

- É mesmo... – Naomi, a mais velha, também se lembrou do fato. – Aquilo me arrepiou na época. A irmã dele viu tudo e endoidou...

- Vocês conheciam a família? – Satoru ficou em alerta com aquela estória.

- Conhecíamos o garoto. Não... Consigo me lembrar do nome dele... Era colega de escola do meu filho no ginásio, um menino meigo, sorridente, vinha sempre aqui em casa. Foi um choque quando soubemos do ocorrido.

- Mas o que aconteceu com o rapaz?

- Foi uma tragédia, ele se matou, deu um tiro na cabeça com uma pistola 765. Cheguei a falar com o pai dele na época, antes dele falecer, vítima de um enfarte. – Falou ainda penalizado com a lembrança. – Não acho que isso possa ter algo a ver com o seqüestro de Kouyou, mas...

- Bem, já é um começo. Agora vou deixá-los e fazer as minhas investigações. – Levantou-se, já pensando nos próximos passos da investigação. – Agora só preciso descobrir onde ele morava...

- Eu sei... – Naomi respondeu às divagações do detetive. – A rua é paralela à nossa. A terceira atrás da nossa casa. Aí o senhor vira à direita, bem no meio do segundo quarteirão. Está vazia há dois anos...

Satoru saiu da residência dos Takashima, agradecendo pela atenção da família. Fez o caminho que a garota tinha indicado, chegando diante de uma casa grande e bonita, mas com o aspecto de abandono. Estava aparentemente bem cuidada, mas os jardins tão formosos de outrora estavam secos e ervas daninhas haviam brotado em vários pontos.

**oOo**

**So far away (So far away)  
**_Tão longe  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**So far away (So far away)  
**_Tão longe  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**But you know, you know, you know  
**_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_

**oOo**

**TÓKIO**

**19/NOVEMBRO**

Segunda-Feira – 04:36 PM

Seqüestrado a 32:04 hs

Estava sufocante ali dentro do apartamento, mas não tinham ânimo para nada e mesmo que tivessem a polícia tinha proibido expressamente que eles saíssem. Temiam que além do seqüestro pudesse acontecer alguma outra coisa com um deles.

- Mas por Kami! – Reita exclamou impaciente. – Pelo menos sair na varanda nós podemos, certo? Tem policial em cima, policial do lado da porta, no térreo, na calçada, pra todo lado!

O baixista se levantou da beirada da cama de Aoi, onde estava sentado com o chibi, Kai do outro lado, esperando o moreno tomar o banho. A cama estava em desalinho, por que o moreno queria que ela ficasse exatamente como Kouyou havia deixado.

- A Polícia está preocupada com a nossa segurança Akira! – Kai chamou a atenção do amigo com gentileza. – Eles estão fazendo o melhor...

- Eu sei... Mas essa situação está me matando! Eu fico preocupado com o Yuu, tenho medo que ele perca o juízo com toda essa tortura...

O celular de Aoi soou o sinal característico de mensagem recebida, porém Reita e Kai não perceberam, Ruki pegou o aparelho automaticamente, sem perceber realmente o que estava fazendo, que Aoi parava na porta do banheiro... Abriu o flip, apertando a tecla "ok", abrindo a mensagem e...

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ka-mi... – Seus olhos se arregalam e a mão tampou a boca, como se pudesse conter o terror que se apossou de si. – Ka-mi Sa-ama... Não... K-Kou...

Todas as atenções se voltam para o chibi em estado de choque, Reita e Kai o acudindo, Reita o abanando e Kai indo buscar um copo com água, Aoi se adiantando e tirando o aparelho das mãos do menor, olhando e se mortificando ao ver a imagem. Caiu no chão de joelhos, o dique das lágrimas finalmente se abrindo, os soluços desesperados se fazendo ouvir, o baque surdo do aparelho no chão.

Kai veio em seu socorro, o abraçando, sua mão encontrou o celular e ele olhou a telinha, tentando descobrir o que aquela louca havia feito...

- Ela va-vai matar e-ele Kai! – Aoi dizia entre soluços. – Ela vai... Vai... MATAR!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Muito Obrigada a todos que além de ler deixaram reviews: **Isabelle Delacour **(Sabe como é né? Me empolguei! Comovocê mesmo diz, fic minha tem que ter lemon, então caprichei.); **Meline **(Que bom que está gostando, desculpe a demora, com tanto trabalho eu nem percebi que não tinha postado os outros dois capítulos... Graças a uma fã foi que percebi a minha falha, então aqui está segundo**.); Aluada Malfoy **(Você não deixou review amore, mas tenho que te agradecer, sem você eu não teria percebido a minha gafe. MUITO OBRIGADA QUERIDA!)._

_Agradeço a todos que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, muito,muito obrigada. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Taken From Me

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Tema Musical:** Far Away - Nickelback

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Ação.

**Resumo: **O aniversário de três anos de namoro seria em três dias, não fazia sentido esperar para comemorar tanta felicidade. A vida não espera e as provações só mostraram o que eles já sabiam desde o começo: Que só precisavam um do outro para serem felizes, nada mais.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma estória Yaoi, se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória:** Primeiro Amigo Secreto do LJ do Secrets Place. Este é meu presente para Yume Vy, grande amiga que está sempre no meu coração. _Querida, foi maravilhoso abrir o e-mail e ver seu nome lá! Fiquei muito feliz em poder retribuir o lindo presente do ano passado! Te amo!_

_**TAKEN FROM ME**_

**Capítulo 3 - ****Never let me go**

**19/NOVEMBRO**

Segunda-Feira – 08:48 PM

Seqüestrado a 36:16 hs

Ele estava sozinho em sua sala, os vidros os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos massageavam os ombros pescoço e nuca, doloridos pelo cansaço e preocupação. Ainda não tinha idéia de quem estava fazendo isso, nem por que, apenas que era uma mulher... O pior era o sensacionalismo que a mídia estava fazendo sobre o caso, isso poderia atrapalhar o andamento das investigações, pistas falsas e trotes estavam no topo da lista dos problemas e o pior, essa exposição do caso poderia precipitar o desfecho trágico. Ou... Poderia trazer pelo menos um benefício, alguém poderia fazer uma denúncia verdadeira e levar a uma pista decisiva para a solução do caso.

Estava tão absorto nos seus pensamentos e nos apontamentos diante se si, que sobressaltou quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Encostou-se no espaldar alto da cadeira giratória, retirando o celular do bolso da calça jeans. O visor piscava com o nome de seu parceiro, renovando as suas esperanças.

- Fale Sato... Alguma novidade? Descobriu algo que nos aponte uma solução?

_- Por acaso... Sim! Talvez seja algo que nos ajude... Uma das irmãs se lembrou de um fato acontecido há dois anos, que causou um grande rebuliço aqui: um dos colegas de infância da vítima se matou..._

- Não vejo uma correlação entre os fatos...

_- A princípio também não vi, mas depois dos comentários de todos os membros da família, dizendo que havia sido uma tragédia medonha, meu instinto disse que eu devia investigar._

- E... – Masao aguardava ansioso.

_- O rapaz suicidou-se com um tiro na cabeça... Falei com a vizinha do lado da casa, que chegou primeiro quando ouviu o tiro e os gritos. A irmã de dezesseis anos viu tudo, e entrou em colapso... Tiveram que interná-la numa clínica psiquiátrica, ela gritava que a culpa era 'dele' e que ia 'matá-lo'..._

- Mas se o irmão se suicidou...

_- Você não vai acreditar... A mulher disse que quando entrou no quarto, notou que as paredes estavam cobertas por fotos e posters de um rockeiro nascido na cidade, ela não lembrava o nome dele..._

- E a família? Não falou com eles?

_- O pai teve um enfarte durante o sono algumas semanas depois. A mãe entrou em depressão depois de perder o filho de maneira violenta e o marido repentinamente, definhou e morreu de tristeza, depois de alguns meses. A filha é a única sobrevivente. – _Deu uma pausa para criar suspense._ – Fui até a clínica e ela saiu faz seis meses... Disseram que ela estava calma, controlada, tomando os remédios direitinho, e que como não estava mais tendo alucinações deram alta para ela._

- Isso, com certeza, é relevante...

_- O nome dela é... – _Ouviu o barulhinho dele consultando as anotações._ – Ayami, Fujimoto Ayami... A vizinha disse que a última vez que ela veio aqui foi há três meses. Não pode ser só coincidência. Vou mandar pelo e-mail uma foto dela que eu consegui na clínica, ela pode ter mudado a aparência, ou não._

- Até que enfim alguma coisa consistente... Estou preocupado, a seqüestradora ainda não pediu nada, e vem mandando mensagens cada vez mais mórbidas. A última foi doentia... Mandou uma fotografia macabra pelo celular. Já mandei a perícia analisar, para ver se descobrimos algo, ainda nada, mas assim que o e-mail chegar, irei fazer cópias da foto e mandarei começarem as buscas.

_- Volto amanhã pela manhã, vou direto para a central. Sayonará_

- A gente se vê. Sayonará.

**oOo**

**20/NOVEMBRO**

Terça-Feira – 06:00 AM

Seqüestrado a 45:28 hs

O telefone tocava insistentemente. Masao mexeu-se na cama, atordoado, a visão embaçada, percebendo que dormira por cima da colcha, totalmente vestido. Ficara trabalhando até tarde, junto à equipe que estava cuidando da fotografia, na esperança de descobrirem alguma coisa que desse uma pista mais consistente, esperando que a perícia fizesse uma ampliação... Mas nada.

Atravessou o apartamento, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Sentia-se quebrado, não afrouxara o nó da gravata, não desabotoara o colarinho, nem tirara o cinto da calça, caíra literalmente na cama. Levantou-se todo dolorido, mancando por que tinha dormido de mau jeito e a perna formigava e atendeu ao telefone mal humorado.

- Detetive Osaka Masao...

- Senhor... Estamos com uma garota na linha que diz ter informações sobre o seqüestro, mas só fala com o detetive do caso.

- Pode transferir para mim? – Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do aparelho, suspirando cansado.

- Sim senhor, agora mesmo.

Alguns cliques na linha e de repente ouve a voz baixinha.

- Oi! É o detetive responsável pelo seqüestro? – A voz sussurrada de uma garota soou insegura na linha.

- Sim! Sou eu mesmo! Detetive Masao, pode falar...

- Então... Ontem eu fui na casa da minha amiga...

- Por que está sussurrando?

- É que não quero que meus pais acordem... Como eu estava dizendo... Ontem eu fui na casa da minha amiga, e vimos na televisão a notícia do Uruha... – Nesse momento a garota esquece que tinha que falar baixo, tomada pela paixão pelo seu ídolo. – Nyaaahhhh!!! A gente é super fã da banda, sabe? Eles são lindoooos! Mas o Uru... Aiai!!! O Uru é lindo demaisss!!! Aquelas coxas maravilhooosas! Coitadinho do Aoi, deve estar sofrendo tanto...

Todas aquelas frases desordenadas, exclamações, gritinhos e suspiros de fangirl estavam o deixando atordoado, mantinha o fone a meio metro de distância do ouvido e podia escutá-la como se ela estivesse ali a sua frente, falando pessoalmente.

- A senhorita não disse que tinha informações sobre o seqüestro?

- É... Eu tenho... A gente tava conversando e andando pelo bairro e... É que perto da casa dela tem uma casa vazia, e faz dois dias que mudou uma garota pra lá... Sozinha!!! Só que não chegou mudança nenhuma... E o carro dela parece com aquele que apareceu no noticiário, da câmera de segurança do prédio... A gente pensou que pudesse ser ela, e... Aaahhhh... Ele pode estar aliiii!!! Lindo, loiro, e... E...

- Carro? Que carro? – Tampa o bocal do telefone. – Mas que merda! Passou o vídeo de segurança? – Sussurra entre os dentes, enquanto ouve a garota surtar mais uma vez.

- ...Sendo maltratado e sabe-se mais o que... Aaahhh... Tadinhooo... Correndo perigo...

– Mas... – Iniciou um tanto incerto – Isso é tudo? – Sentia-se completamente desnorteado com a mudança de estado de espírito da garota, de feliz e pululante à triste e penalizada...

- Ahn... É... Mas... Mas a gente tem certeza de que...

- Ok, então me dê seu telefone... – Anotou o número dela no bloquinho de recados ao lado do telefone. – O pessoal da central vai ligar pra você e pegar o endereço da tal casa para averiguações... Muito Obrigado... – Desligou e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho... Ainda tinha que passar no apartamento onde os rapazes estavam.

**oOo**

**20/NOVEMBRO**

Terça-Feira – 07:30 AM

Seqüestrado a 46:58 hs

Masao entra no apartamento onde se encontram os GazettE, falando ao celular, decidindo os detalhes da campana no endereço fornecido pela adolescente. Apenas Aoi está na sala, com sua aparência desolada, enormes olheiras sob seus olhos, recostado no sofá, os olhos perdidos no vazio de quem não dorme há quase quarenta e oito horas, o celular agarrado firme na mão.

Os olhos negros se desviam e encaram o homem que entra e desliga o celular, sentando-se à sua frente. O olhar busca ansioso qualquer notícia que possa aliviá-lo da agonia que o consome. Sente que algo de diferente está acontecendo e espera que o detetive comece a falar.

- Uma adolescente ligou denunciando uma movimentação suspeita... Não é muita coisa, acho até que é alarme falso, mas mandei averiguar. Dois policiais à paisana já foram para lá.

- Ach-acharam?

- Não... Não foi isso que eu disse... – Tentou acalmá-lo. – É só uma suspeita. Mostraram a gravação da câmera de segurança no noticiário, e ela achou o carro dessa garota que está morando ali por perto parecido. Ela não ligou mais?

- Por enquanto não... A última vez que se comunicou, foi com a mensagem da fotografia. Fiquei a noite toda de olho no visor, esperando aparecer o nome dele...

- O nome de quem? – Kai entra na sala, quase tão cansado quanto o moreno.

- O nome do Kou, oras, fiquei esperando aquela louca ligar e...

- Mas ela vem ligando do celular 'dele'? Eu não sabia disso!

- Por quê? Qual a diferença dela ligar do dela ou do dele? – Reita perguntou intrigado com aquele tom do baterista.

- Toda diferença do mundo Akira. – Kai respondeu ao amigo suavemente, tomando cuidado para não perturbar Aoi, mais do que este já está. – O celular dele também tem GPS, aliás, todos os nossos celulares têm.

Todos os rostos o miraram, espantados.

- O celular tem GPS? – Masao quase saltou do sofá, vendo o baterista assentir com a cabeça. Levantou-se, empolgado com aquela notícia, que trazia esperanças novas para todos ali presentes.

- Desde quando os nossos celulares têm GPS? – Ruki perguntou tão curioso quanto os outros, abraçado ao namorado.

- Lembram-se de que quando compramos os novos aparelhos fomos todos juntos? – Três cabeças assentiram positivamente ao mesmo tempo. – Então, o atendente disse que as 'celebridades' têm colocado GPS nos aparelhos por segurança, para o caso de roubo, seqüestro, acidentes e perguntou se eu não queria colocar nos nossos. – Sorriu olhando as caras de espanto. – Mandei colocar em todos eles.

- Isso vai nos ajudar muito! – Exclamou o detetive já mais animado. – E o código?

- Está aqui, naquele dia que fui buscar o da moto, trouxe tudo que tinha lá, a pasta toda, para o caso de precisar de mais alguma coisa.

O detetive pegou o código e ligou para a central, fornecendo o número e dando as instruções pertinentes, pedindo que ligassem para o celular dele assim que soubessem a resposta da localização. Não se passaram nem dez minutos para que o celular dele tocasse e todos aguardassem aflitos pela resposta, lendo a expressão do detetive conforme os segundos se passavam.

- E estamos falando de uma precisão de... – Ouvia atento às informações. – Certo; isso bate com o endereço que a informante passou logo cedo. Contate o negociador, avise os policiais que estão de campana e mande o reforço. Diga que não usem a sirene, não sabemos com quantos criminosos estamos lidando. Estou indo para lá agora mesmo! – Encaminhou-se para a porta, estacando ao ouvir a voz do guitarrista.

- Eu vou também! – Aoi exclamou afobado, já saindo atrás do detetive, sendo seguido por Kai.

- Todos nós vamos! – Ruki ajuntou determinado, puxando o baixista pela mão,

- Mas é perigoso!

- Perigoso pro Uruha, nas mãos daquela louca! – Ruki se irrita, avançando para a porta e saindo no corredor.

- Não se preocupe, nós não vamos atrapalhar, dou minha palavra. – Reita apertou a mão do vocalista, como a pedir que se acalmasse.

**oOo**

**I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
**_Eu quis, eu quis que você ficasse  
_**'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say  
**_Porque eu precisava, porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
_**That I love you  
**_Que Eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Que eu te amei o tempo todo  
_**That I forgive you  
**_Que eu perdôo você  
_**For being away for far too long  
**_Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"  
_**So keep breathing  
**_Então continue respirando  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
_**Believe and hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Acredite e segure-se em mim e nunca me solte. (2x)  
_

**oOo**

**20/NOVEMBRO**

Terça-Feira – 09:00 AM

Seqüestrado a 48:28 hs

- Moshi moshi?

- Ayami-chan? Oi amiga!

- Hana! – Ainda estava na cama, tinha perdido a hora, levantava cedo para buscar as coisas quando o supermercado abria e estava vazio... Olhou o relógio, nove horas da manhã. – Alguma novidade?

- Aya... Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha ontem à tarde. Um homem veio aqui, ficou um tempo na frente da sua casa, fez um monte de pergunta para sua vizinha. Um verdadeiro interrogatório, até parecia um policial! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Posso te ajudar?

- Não aconteceu nada Hana, tá tudo bem. – Seu rosto corou de raiva, mas manteve a voz calma. – _A polícia! Devem estar atrás de mim por causa 'dele'._ – Vai ver que ele quer comprar a casa... Semana que vem eu vou te visitar, tá? Tchau!

**oOo**

**20/NOVEMBRO**

Terça-Feira – 09:00 AM

Seqüestrado a 48:28 hs

Masao parou o carro na esquina, seguido pelo carro de Aoi e por duas viaturas que vieram escoltando logo atrás. Já estava começando a ajuntar gente em volta do cordão de isolamento. A casa já estava cercada, o negociador estava colocando o colete, atiradores de elite já estavam posicionados, os policiais de prontidão esperando pelo detetive. O burburinho cresceu quando os músicos chegaram, foram levados a uma distância segura e obrigados a colocar os coletes a prova de balas.

- Bom dia capitão...

- Detetive Masao... – O capitão de polícia aproximou-se o cumprimentando. – Está tudo pronto. Parece que não tem mais ninguém, só a moça aí dentro. Estávamos esperando só pelo senhor, o que quer fazer?

- Gostaria de saber sua opinião...

**oOo**

**20/NOVEMBRO**

Terça-Feira – 09:10 AM

Seqüestrado a 48:38 hs

Pulou da cama, pegando a camiseta, passando pela cabeça, procurando os sapatos com os pés, enfiando os braços rapidamente pelas mangas... Passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto, achando o jeans e enfiando os pés pelas pernas da calça, pulando e correndo, enquanto abotoava e puxava o zíper... Pegando a arma sobre a cômoda ao lado da porta e atravessando o corredor, atravessando a sala, indo até a janela. Afastou a cortina perto do batente discretamente, com todo cuidado, espiando o que acontecia lá fora, vendo o movimento de homens à paisana e policiais, todos já tomando posições estratégicas...

Uruha acordou de seu cochilo, assustando-se com ela passando afobada diante dele com a arma na mão... Uma pequena chama de esperança se acendendo em seu peito. Ela se assustou com algo, afastando-se da janela de um pulo, como se tivesse se queimado, dando alguns passos para trás, os olhos arregalados, balbuciando alguma coisa, andando de um lado para o outro, batendo a arma engatilhada contra a coxa.

- Mas que droga... Eles... El-les não podem me pegar... Não podem... Não podem! – Ela andava como um bicho enjaulado, devaneando, com o olhar passeando pelo cômodo, sem prestar atenção em nada à sua volta, levantando a cabeça e olhando para a porta do corredor, os olhos arregalados, surpresos, como se encontrasse alguém ali. – A-Akio...? Eu sei... Eu sei que te prometi, mas... Eles... Eles descobriram! Descobriram e eu não...

Uruha se preocupava, temendo que a pistola sensível disparasse, encostando-se ainda mais à parede e levantando-se lentamente, tentando não chamar a atenção dela, mas... Bateu as correntes contra a parede, o tilintar despertando a atenção dela, que voltava o olhar para o vazio e gesticulava nervosamente apontando em sua direção com a pistola engatilhada.

- A culpa é dele... É dele Akio!!! Foi ele... Foi ele quem te traiu! – Ela arfava descontrolada. – Ele acabou com a sua vida, com a minha vida, é por causa dele que fiquei sozinha, que fui abandonada naquela clínica! – Ela alternava entre o sibilar cheio de ódio e os gritos histéricos. – É ELE QUEM DEVE MORRER!

Aproximou-se de Uruha, o olhar insano, agarrando os cabelos loiros com força, colocando a pistola sob o queixo dele, falando entre os dentes.

- Você matou meu irmão e agora... VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE! – O rosto retorcido pelo ódio, os dentes travados. – EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! PUXAR O GATILHO E ESTOURAR SUA CABEÇA! E aí... – Riu baixinho, maldosa, deliciada. – Todos vão sofrer... Como nós sofremos...

Um enorme estrondo ecoou pela sala e a porta se abriu violentamente, batendo na parede. Um detetive na frente sobre um joelho, o outro em pé logo atrás, em posição de tiro, ladeado por dois policiais, todas as armas apontadas para ela.

- POLÍCIA DE TÓKIO! LARGUE A ARMA!

- NÃO! Eu... Eu... Prometi... Não posso! – Ela estava perturbada, não conseguia mais ouvir a voz de Akio... – Eu tenho que matá-lo! EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

O negociador passou entre os policiais que se mantinham em posição, tentando argumentar, dizer que ela não precisava fazer isso, que ela precisava de ajuda, que ela não estava sozinha... Mas essas palavras despertaram nova ira nela, que não largava os cabelos loiros puxando-os com ainda mais violência, apertando mais a pistola contra a pele dele, logo abaixo do queixo.

- Eu sou sozinha! Akio se foi! Meu pai e minha mãe também! Eu...

_- Não... Não está sozinha..._

Todos notaram quando ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, olhando além de Uruha, falando com alguém que não estava ali.

- Akio! Você... Voltou...

_- Estou sempre com você... Solta o Kou, ele não tem fez nada..._

- Mas foi culpa dele... – Ela reafirmava desesperada.

- Solte a arma moça... Prometo que iremos te ajudar... – O negociador falava mansamente, percebendo que a garota era perturbada.

Uruha viu quando atiradores de elite chegaram sorrateiramente pelo corredor... Sabia que iam atirar nela, mas ela estava doente... Olhava para os policiais, negando com a cabeça, pedindo mudamente que não interferissem.

_- Não, não foi... Solte... Ele não teve culpa... – Sorriu para ela. – Foi um acidente, eu não queria me matar..._

- Não... Eu vi... Vi tudo...

_- Não faça isso... Eu te peço... – Afastou-se, acenando a ela. – Agora tenho que ir... Papai e mamãe estão chamando... _

- NÃÃÃOOO! NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA! – por um momento ela gesticulou com a arma na mão, desviando o revolver dele.

Uruha viu os policiais engatilhando as armas, tinha medo, mas tinha pena dela... Sentia-se culpado de alguma forma... Era só uma garota doente...

- Não atirem nela, não... Não atirem! – Pediu desesperado.

- AKIOOOO!!! – Ela gritava desvairadamente. – Eu quero ir com você! Me leva juntoooo!!! – No seu desespero ela encostava a arma na face, os olhos fechados, gritando e chorando, soluços sentidos entremeando as palavras... – Quero ver... Ver o papai e a mamãe! Me leva...

- Calma moça... Nós vamos levar você até onde ele está... – O negociador tentava ganhar tempo.

- NÃO! AKIOOO! ESPERE, EU VOU COM VOCÊ!

Num rompante que pegou a todos desprevenidos, ela endireitou o corpo, decidida, colocou a arma contra o céu da boca e disparou.

Depois da explosão o silêncio. Por um segundo se ouviu o silêncio surpreso e opressivo e então o baque surdo de um corpo no chão. Uruha caiu de joelhos, em choque, as lágrimas caindo sem controle no rosto manchado de vermelho.

**oOo**

**On my knees, I'll ask  
**_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
_**Last chance for one last dance  
**_Uma última chance para uma última dança  
_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
**_Porque com você, eu resistiria  
_**All of hell to hold your hand  
**_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
_**I'd give it all  
**_Eu daria tudo  
_**I'd give for us  
**_Eu daria tudo por nós  
_**Give anything but I won't give up  
**_Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**That I love you  
**_Que eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Que eu sempre te amei  
_**That I miss you  
**_Que eu sinto sua falta  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
_**And you'll never go  
**_E você nunca irá embora  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais  
_

**oOo**

**20/NOVEMBRO**

Terça-Feira – 09:23 AM

Seqüestrado a 48:51 hs

Aoi perdeu a cabeça ao ouvir o disparo. Saiu correndo pelo meio das pessoas ainda aturdidas, empurrando, se desvencilhando daqueles que tentavam segurá-lo, ouvindo os gritos desesperados de dentro da casa pedindo os paramédicos, esperando pelo pior. Corria cegamente, empurrando qualquer um que passasse na sua frente, desviando dos policiais armados e chegando à porta da sala.

- KOU! – Gritou perdido entre o medo, o alívio e a pena, ao ver a menina morta, avançando compulsivamente, se ajoelhando e abraçando o loiro que chorava convulsivamente. – Acabou amor! Acabou... – Falou entre os soluços, chorando por ele estar vivo, finalmente o estreitando em seus braços. – Estou aqui agora, vou cuidar de você!

**oOo**

**So far away (So far away)  
**_Tão longe  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**So far away (So far away)  
**_Tão longe  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**But you know, you know, you know  
**_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
**_Eu quis, eu quis que você ficasse  
_**'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say  
**_Porque eu precisava, porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
_**That I love you  
**_Que Eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Que eu te amei o tempo todo  
_**That I forgive you  
**_Que eu perdôo você  
_**For being away for far too long  
**_Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"  
_**So keep breathing  
**_Então continue respirando  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
_**Believe and hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Acredite e segure-se em mim e nunca me solte. (2x)  
_**Keep breathing  
**_Continue respirando  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
_**Believe and hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Acredite e segure-se em mim e nunca me solte.  
_**Keep breathing hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Continue respirando segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

**Keep breathing hold onto me and never let me go**

_Continue respirando segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

**GIFU – TAKAYAMA**

**TAKAYAMA GREEN HOTEL**

**24/NOVEMBRO**

Sábado – 08:12 AM

Era a quarta vez que lia a mesma página do livro. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido durante aquela semana... Não conseguia se concentrar na leitura, se lembrava a todo instante dos últimos dias. O fim trágico do seqüestro, a moça morta, Kouyou em estado de choque. O encontro do namorado com a família, o abraço da mãe, do pai e das irmãs... O 'seu' encontro com a 'sogra', a troca de olhares entre eles, a sua promessa verbal de que nunca mais ia tirar os olhos dele.

Levantou o olhar do livro, observando a paisagem branca das montanhas cobertas de neve, um dos cartões postais mais lindos do Japão. Tinham chegado ali na véspera... Dois dias, fora esse o tempo de providenciar tudo para a viagem, malas, passagens, hotel, e de levar Kouyou para uma consulta com um psicólogo. Não fora fácil convencê-lo, isso só fora possível depois de muita paciência e conversa de Kai e ele mesmo com Kouyou.

Aoi olhou no relógio em seu pulso, era muito cedo ainda, talvez devesse ter ficado um pouco mais na cama, mas também não conseguia dormir. Fechou o livro, atraído pelos gemidos angustiados, sabia que ele estava sonhando de novo, que mais um pesadelo o atormentava. Respeitava a vontade dele de não falar sobre aquilo, mas isso não queria dizer que não estava preocupado. Queria muito ajudar, mas não podia enquanto ele não pedisse por sua ajuda.

Levantou-se do sofá, percorrendo em poucos passos a pequena distância entre a sala e o quarto da suíte, vendo o amado embolado com as cobertas e os travesseiros, se agitando na cama, gemendo e murmurando palavras indecifráveis. Chegou mais perto, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Levantou o edredom, se deitando ao lado dele e o puxando para junto do seu corpo, o abraçando.

_Abriu os olhos, angustiado, estava ali de novo, os braços presos nas algemas, levantou o olhar, se deparando com a cena desesperadora... Aoi caído à sua frente, ferido, os dedos das mãos em carne viva, o rosto arroxeado, com um grande hematoma sob o olho, o lábio partido... E adiante, Ela! Aquele olhar insano, o sorriso de escárnio, levantando a mão armada e apontando para o moreno indefeso..._

_- Não... O Aoi não... – Um soluço dolorido cortou suas palavras. – Por favor... Não... Não faça..._

_A risada dela ecoava pela sala, aumentando ainda mais o seu medo._

_- Aoi... Fala comigo... Fala... _

_- Acorda amor... É só um pesadelo_... – Ouviu ao longe quando o moreno o sacudiu levemente pelo ombro.

As palavras doces penetraram em sua mente, gradualmente o tirando daquela cena macabra.

_- Aoi... Fala comigo..._ Aoi...! – Gemeu em voz alta, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do olho.

Uruha abriu os olhos, os resquícios do pesadelo presentes na expressão aflita, vendo o rosto amado sem marcas e preocupado, aparecendo diante de seus olhos ainda embaçados pelo sono. Levou a mão ao rosto do moreno, tateando cada pedacinho, a mão descendo pelo corpo junto de si, conferindo se estava realmente tudo bem, suspirando aliviado com a confirmação.

- Está tudo bem amor... Tudo bem foi só um pesadelo.

- Eu... Eu estava... Lá! De novo e você... Você... – A angústia ainda era forte no seu olhar. – Você estava ferido...!

- Ssshhhhh... – Colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele. – Eu estou bem, está vendo? Não aconteceu nada comigo. – Beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente, vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios tentadores. – Eu pedi o nosso café... Não quer levantar e tomar café comigo? – Levantou a sobrancelha, prevendo a reação às suas palavras. – Tem torta de chocolate...

- Hhhuuuummmm... Chocolate! – Espreguiçou-se, saindo do abraço e se sentando na cama, o sorriso ficando maior. – Falou a palavra mágica!

- Seu guloso! Então vem... – Levantou-se da cama o puxando pela mão, esperando que ele colocasse as pantufas. O quarto estava aquecido, mas já era inverno e pela manhã a temperatura ainda era muito baixa.

Uruha o enlaçou pela cintura, caminhando junto até a mesa na sala ampla, que estava posta para dois. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, Kouyou suspirando encantado e Aoi todo gentilezas, servindo o café para si e para ele, esperando que provasse o café, os pãezinhos e croissants, as bolachas amanteigadas e a torta que tanto gostava. Notava o moreno comendo um pouco de cada coisa sem deixar de olhar para si, o clima descontraído e carinhoso se instalando entre eles.

O silêncio era confortável, como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos, falavam através dos pequenos toques e gentilezas, dos sorrisos e olhares trocados, dos carinhos e afagos nas mãos, dos petiscos colocados na boca um do outro, dos beijos leves no roçar dos lábios. E então, a mão longa e delicada esbarrou no copo cheio de água, derramando e escorrendo pela mesa, caindo sobre a calça do moreno, molhando toda a região do abdômen e coxas, provocando um pulo e uma exclamação surpresa por parte de Aoi, e o riso baixo e leve em Kouyou.

- Ops! Caiiiuuu... – Um sorriso arteiro se delineou nos lábios cheios, o brilho maroto presente no olhar chocolate. – Tadinho do meu amor... Tá muito fria?

- Kou... – O olhar negro se estreitou, ao perceber o ar de troça que envolvia o loiro.

- Sabe... Você fica sexy com essa roupa molhada, colada no corpo... – O som da cadeira se arrastando acompanhou o gemido suave, quase ronronado, do loiro que se levantava e olhava para o estrago que havia feito sem querer, se debruçando por sobre a mesa. – Huuummm... Sexy, lindo e gostoso!

Uruha gracejou, pulando para trás, escapando por um triz da mão que quase o agarrou. Afastando-se alguns passos rapidamente, já prevendo o que aconteceria.

- Você fez de propósito!!! Não acredito! – Jogou o guardanapo ao lado da xícara, quase indignado de ser pego no que achava ser outra das travessuras do namorado.

Aoi levantou num repente, derrubando a cadeira atrás de si, ouvindo a gargalhada do loiro que se afastou meio que correndo e desviando de suas mãos que queriam capturá-lo.

- Não fiz não! Juro! – Mordeu o lábio, rindo e meneando a cabeça, baixando o olhar para a calça molhada. – Mas que foi engraçado foi... – Riu mais alto, enquanto fugia com o moreno em seu encalço.

Aoi saiu correndo atrás dele, atravessando a suíte, entrando no banheiro e o cercando no box. Aproximou-se como um felino, olhando o loiro encostado na parede, uma presa deliciosamente acuada e ofegante, os olhos brilhantes, alegres e ansiosos. Chegou mais perto, quase se encostando a ele, as mãos o cercando, uma de cada lado da cabeça emoldurada pelos cabelos loiros desordenados, aproximando o rosto dos lábios sorridentes.

- Peguei você! – Falou baixinho, quase o beijando.

Um sorriso safado se abriu nos lábios de Kouyou, acompanhado do olhar arregalado e do grito de surpresa do moreno, quando a água quase fria o atingiu.

- Molhei você!!! – Enlaçou-o pela cintura, juntando o corpo dele ao seu, o beijando profundamente, colando seus lábios com urgência vital, as mãos subindo pela roupa molhada e envolvendo o pescoço, até o corpo pedir por um pouco de ar.

- Garoto travesso! Você... Você tá... – Sussurrou junto aos lábios dele, a respiração entrecortada, os braços o apertando fortemente na cintura. – Pedindo por um castigo... Isso sim! – As roupas foram sendo descartadas uma a uma... Gemidos e juras de amor entremeando as carícias, os beijos... – Hummm... É isso que quer...?

- Quero... Aaahhhmmm... Você! – Os olhos chocolates estavam repletos de amor e desejo. – Só... Só você...

Eles se beijaram de novo, a água molhando os dois, esquecidos do restante do mundo fora dali.

**This time, this place,  
**_Este tempo, este lugar  
_**Misused, mistakes  
**_Esses desperdícios , esses erros  
_**Too long, too late  
**_Tanto tempo, tão tarde  
_**Who was I to make you wait?  
**_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
_**Just one chance, just one breath  
**_Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro  
_**Just in case there's just one left  
**_Caso reste apenas um  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know...  
**_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**  
That I love you  
**_Que eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Eu sempre te amei  
_**That I miss you  
**_E eu sinto sua falta  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
_**And you'll never go  
**_E você nunca irá embora  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais  
_**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
**_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
_**Last chance for one last dance  
**_Uma última chance para uma última dança  
_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
**_Porque com você, eu resistiria  
_**All of hell to hold your hand  
**_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
_**I'd give it all  
**_Eu daria tudo  
_**I'd give for us  
**_Eu daria tudo por nós  
_**Give anything but I won't give up  
**_Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
_**'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**_Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**  
That I love you  
**_Que eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Que eu sempre te amei  
_**That I miss you  
**_Que eu sinto sua falta  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
_**And you'll never go  
**_E você nunca irá embora  
_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais  
_  
**So far away (So far away)  
**_Tão longe  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**So far away (So far away)  
**_Tão longe  
_**Been far away for far too long  
**_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
_**But you know, you know, you know  
**_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...  
_**  
I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
**_Eu quis, eu quis que você ficasse  
_**'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say  
**_Porque eu precisava, porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
_**That I love you  
**_Que Eu te amo  
_**That I have loved you all along  
**_Que eu te amei o tempo todo  
_**That I forgive you  
**_Que eu perdôo você  
_**For being away for far too long  
**_Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"  
_**So keep breathing  
**_Então continue respirando  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
_**Believe and hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Acredite e segure-se em mim e nunca me solte. (2x)  
_**Keep breathing  
**_Continue respirando  
_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
_**Believe and hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Acredite e segure-se em mim e nunca me solte.  
_**Keep breathing hold onto me and never let me go  
**_Continue respirando segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

**Keep breathing hold onto me and never let me go**

_Continue respirando segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

_**Far Away**__** - **_**Nickelback**

**FIM**

* * *

Então é isso. Yume, escrevi com todo meu carinho, procurei fazer tudo do seu gosto. Eu adorei escrever, espero que você tenha gostado. Agradeço mais uma vez à minha filha Laris Neal, que me ajudou demais, me deu consultoria no plot policial. À minha comadre Belle, à minha amigona Lady Anúbis (que sempre me atura) e à minha filhota e beta dessa fic Ifurita: ^^ Valeu Filhotaaaaaaaaaaaa! Valeu meninas! Beijos à todas.

_Muito Obrigada a todos que além de ler deixaram reviews: __**Aluada Malfoy **__(Por que será que eu tinha certeza que você ia ler o terceiro capítulo no outro site? O suspense deixa a gente super ansiosa... rs É bom saber que você gostou da banda, se quiser te mando músicas deles pra você ouvir, e fotos deles pra você ver como eles são lindos! "escritora coruja")._

_Agradeço a todos que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, muito,muito obrigada._

_Bem, esse foi o fim, espero que tenham gostado. Logo posto a próxima fic._

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.**


End file.
